Slayers CHAOTIC
by linainverse7047
Summary: A brave new world awaits Lina and company. The Slayers journey across the Demon's Sea to find answers to some troubling problems with one of their number. But as they soon discover, the answers you get are not always the ones that you want.....
1. Birth

SLAYERS CHAOTIC By linainverse7047  
Chapter One: Birth  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FILIA smiled as she swept the last of the day's dust out if her shop. It had been another busy day, and the money she had earned selling her maces and antique jars would more than pay for her rent. She had more income now than she had ever seen in her life. Sometimes, Filia wondered how her life would have been if she had continued to be a priestess of the Fire Dragon King. Her former position certainly held more prestige,so it had seemed, but now she not only had more money, she now had peace of mind as well. Those who would preserve the world's peace by destroying those whose views were different held no honor in her mind.  
Filia hung the CLOSED sign in the window and shut the door. She did not lock it though, Gravos and Jillas would be back soon with the week's groceries. Humming softly to herself, she lit a lamp against the coming darkness and picked up her knitting. After all, she wold soon be a mother, and she wanted her child to have all she could give. Fillia glanced over to a bassinet on the table that contained a single egg. The egg had begun to glow with a soft green light. Soon it would hatch.  
A knock sounded at the door, but Fillia continued her knitting. The men would just come on in, knowing that the door was unlocked. If she started staying open later for straggling customers, she would never have any time for herself or her family. The knock came again, persistent. Irritated, Fillia rolled her eyes skyward and got up from the chair, setting the half-finished knitting aside.. She made her way to open the door and tell the person-who-obviously-could-not-read that they were closed. She opened the door and the tongue lashing she had planned to give died on her lips. "You!" she hissed instead, her spine stiffening in fury. Fillia raised her chin angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
"Good evening Fillia, always a pleasure," said the visitor. He looked at Fillia with one violet eye open, grabbed her wrist, and placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand.  
Fillia snatched her hand back roughly and wiped it the feel of his lips from her hand with her skirt. "Xellos," she spat the name. "What do you want?"  
Instead of answering, Xellos walked calmly through the open door and past Fillia. Her glanced about the shop as if he had every right to be there, casually walking around and examining the wares. Fillia thought she might scream with frustration at the unwanted caller. "Nice little establishment you have." Xellos remarked casually. He stopped his self-guided tour before the table and peered into the bassinet for a long moment, a slight smile on his lips.  
Fillia struggled to keep a hold on her temper. The nerve of Xellos, waltzing in and pointing his nose where it didn't belong. "For the last time Xellos," she said, a dangerous note in her voice. "What are you doing here?" She noticed her voice had an edge of hysteria in it. She forced herself to try to calm down by taking several deep,calming breaths.  
Xellos seated himself in the room's only other chair, within touching distance of the bassinet. He slung one leg casually over the chair's arm and propped that ridiculous staff of his on his shoulder. "Why am I here?" he asked innocently. Fillia frowned at his easy tone of voice. Xellos continued. "I am here to witness the birth of a man who has the power to save us all, and the power to doom us just as easily." He opened both eyes and regarded Fillia with a disconcerting stare. " I am also here to catch you when you fall."  
Fillia regarded him narrowly. "What do you mean, catch--" Before she could finish, a blinding pain exploded in her skull, and she was swept along a wave of light and sound. She was dimly aware of her knees buckling, and she sensed more than saw Xellos leaping out of the chair towards her. The rest of the world fell away to the vision in her mind's eye.  
There was a green-haired man, his back turned to her, holding both hands palm-up toward the glittering expanse of the night sky. Fillia felt deep in her heart thats he should know this man. Balanced on his right hand was a ball of brilliant white light. On his left, a sphere of darkness so black it made the midnight sky bright in comparison. _Flash_. There were black feathers floating on a lake at sunset, the water was the color of blood. _Flash_. The moon turned blood-red and shattered, and the stars fell from the heavens like vengeful rain. _Flash_. Salvation lay in the hands of a fire-haired young woman who knelt beside the prone form of the man from before. She looked up, straight into Fillia's eyes. Tears ran down the girl's face freely. Her eyes were the color of spring, vessels for infinite sadness. Those green eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the entire world......  
A flash of light to rival the birth of the universe was followed by a deep, silent dark. An infant's sharp cry penetrated the blanket of blackness, and Fillia opened her eyes. As she became aware of herself, she noticed that Xellos had her head cradled against one arm. Presently he was smoothing her hair off her damp brow. "Filia." he murmured softly.  
She sat bolt upright, making the room spin and lurch madly. Her headache was doing unfortunate things to her stomach. Her hand rose to her forehead, where the fell of Xellos's touch still lingered. "What right do you--" she began. Xellos cut her off by placing his finger to her lips.  
"Listen." he said, holding up his free hand. Fillia could here a tiny sound, a baby's cry. "Your son is born, Fillia-san."  
Fillia tried to stand and bit back a protest as Xellos helped her to her feet. With a supportive arm around her waist, Xellos guided her across the room to stand before the table. In silence, they stared at the bassinet for a long moment. It now contained a crying, red-faced infant. Before Fillia's eyes the baby changed into a black Dragon cub, the feathers of his tiny wings damp and glistening. The shell of the egg had lost its glow, and lay in pieces around the child. Fillia stretched a hand out tentivaly toward the newborn Dragon. Xellos was still supporting her, she had to move her head a fraction to look at his face.  
"How?" she asked. "I was much older than him when I first learned to change my form."  
Xellos shrugged slightly, the movement hindered from the arm he held around her. "Who can say what the Ancient Dragons are capable of?" he mused. "Sadly, they were all destroyed before they had a chance to realize their true power." Xellos shook his head slightly, his face unreadable. "Perhaps it was all to keep the balance of the world intact." Fillia would have given almost anything to know what he was thinking just then. Xellos laughed slightly under his breath. "I'm sure young Valgaav will only continue to amaze us."  
"Don't call him that!" Fillia cried, trying to pull away. "His name is Val."  
For an answer, Xellos only smiled slightly. "Perhaps. But that is not what he is. You can not change what has passed," he said. "Young Val," he put particular emphasis on the name. "Will have to know the truth of who and what he was someday."  
The door opened behind them, startling Fillia. Xellos dropped his arm, taking a sideways step to widen the distance between them. Fillia stumbled slightly and grunted as her hands smacked down hard onto the tabletop. She was weaker than she had wanted Xellos to know.   
From the open door emerged Jillas and Gravos, their arms laden with packages. The ogre and the fox-man paused in the doorway, no doubt surprised to see Xellos there.  
"Well," the purple-haired man sighed. "It's about time I hurried along. I have very pressing business elsewhere. Very important official matters. I'm sure you'll understand. Congratulations, Fillia-san." Xellos turned to go, then stopped suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot. All this excitement..." He shook his head ruefully, then pulled an object out of his pocket. It appeared to be a broad silver cuff bracelet, set with a blue gem and artfully engraved. Xellos stood back to stand beside Fillia and placed it on the table beside her right hand. "A present for the new mother." he said. Xellos bent his head to whisper in her ear. "I trust you can keep it safe for the time being." he murmured. "Right now it would not be....prudent...if someone discovered that in my possession." He gave Fillia a quick, roguish grin and said aloud, "Until the next time, then. No need to worry, I'll see myself out." With an arrogance to his walk Xellos retrieved his staff from the floor beside the chair and walked toward the door. Once he passed through the doorway, he turned slightly and threw Fillia a roguish wink before silently closing the door.  
Fillia remained were she was for a few moments, staring at the strange bracelet. She pondered for a while the events of the night. For some reason, Xellos had not caused her to be filled with anger, it was as if he was just a normal man, not a Mazoku. It was an ability of her race to sense the psychic signature of the creatures of this world. Yet the entire time the Mazoku had been there, had touched her, she had felt no more than if a human man had been standing there. Now that she was really thinking about Xellos's visit, she recalled that he had knocked on the door before entering her home, something she never knew him to do. In the last few months he had even made a habit of teleporting into her home at the most awkward moments. She knew it was just his usual demonic idea of fun making him pull those constant pranks. Come to think of it, she had not seen him since his last prank about twelve days prior. She wondered again at Xello's odd behavior tonight. He had seemed genuinely concerned for Filia in the aftermath of her vision. And the strange vision itself? Already it was fading in her mind, to where dreams were stored. She knew that she had seen and felt these things, but now she could only recall dimly, like even the vividest of dreams. She had not fallen asleep, she was sure of that. It just felt like she wasn't there anymore, like for just a heartbeat she had left her world behind.  
A cry in front of her brought Filia back to the present. She lifted her gaze from Xello's bracelet and saw her son flailing one tiny fist in the air. She leaned closer for a better view into the bassinet. What she saw made her gasp with surprise. Just minutes ago the bassinet had contained a newborn babe, then a newborn dragon cub. It had appeared that Val had changed his form once more to human-like, but he was no longer a wrinkled, red-skinned newborn. He seemed to now be an older infant, he looked roughly four month's old now. The child opened his eyes, and Filia saw that those eyes were the same fiery orange she had remembered. Her son also had grown hair, silky waves of pale green that brushed his soft cheeks. With a light touch, Filia smoothed a lock of hair from his face. Frowning, she moved the lamp closer and looked harder at Val. The scars of his former life were beginning to appear on the child's face. A chill passed though Filia as she gazed at those scars. Did this mean that Val was doomed to forever be the man he was? When Filia corrected Xellos on the child's name, he had replied that Val was still something other than just himself, as if the chains of fate still held him.  
"Is everything alright, boss?" Jillas asked, standing by her left shoulder.  
"No," she shook her head. "Xellos just caught me at a bad time. Val was born earlier, as you can see."  
The fox-man was staring at the bassinet on the tabletop, his eyes filled with wonder. Filia smiled to see it, and she beckoned Gravos to come closer. The three of them stood close and gazed at the infant. Val smiled back, gurgling and kicking. Filia could not help but feel a small bit of dread and fear in her heart. Xellos had shown a great interest in Val, he had also implied that the babe was important.  
Val began to kick more fiercely, waving his tiny fists in the air. Shortly he began to cry. Both the ogre and the fox stepped back in mild alarm, making Filia laugh out loud.  
"I hope you two brought milk with you. If you would be so kind as to put away the supplies while I feed Val?" They two men nodded. "Thank you. After I feed Val, I need to be alone for awhile." She stared at the door Xellos had left through for a long moment. If Val was as important as Xellos had hinted at, he would be in a great amount of danger. Filia needed to contact her friends as soon as possible. If this turned out to be some sort of threat to the world, she wanted them all to be ready. She looked once more at the babe. "There are some letters I need to write."  
  
*  
  
He was dreadfully bored. Sitting on a hard wooden bench beside the Water Dragon alter, he swung his small feet back and forth, watching his feet blur with the fascination only a bored child could posses. Mother came out of the curtained prayer alcove, smiling at him and holding out her hand. He hopped down from the bench and eagerly took Mother's hand.   
"What did you pray for, Mother?" he asked.  
She sqeezed his hand slightly and winked at him. "I prayed that this child will be a girl. I prayed for you to have a sister."  
He screwed up his face. "Why whould you ask for that?" he said with childish disdain. "You should have prayed for another boy. I wanted a brother."  
"Well," Mother said. "I already have the most special and wonderful boy of them all. Why would I pray for another boy when I already have the best boy?" She smiled at him, and at that moment she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
He reached up to give Mother a hug. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess having a sister won't be too bad."  
She returned the hug, stroking his hair. "We should head back to the palace, dear one. Your father will be out of the council meeting shortly."  
"Could I name her, if it's a girl?"  
"If you promise to come up with a good name." Mother replied.  
He nodded. "I will."  
They began walking home.  
  
  
*  
  
The baby woke with a start, blinking in the darkness. He heard nothing but quiet, saw nothing but moonlight filtering through the curtains. With a sigh and a yawn, he let his eyes close. Within moments the child was asleep. 


	2. Visitations

Slayers CHAOTIC  
By: Amelia Ayer  
Chapter Two  
"Visitations"  
PEERING at Gourry's breakfast plate from the corner of her eye, Lina Inverse tried to decide how best to make her move. She was sitting on one side of the table, and he was seated on the side directly to her left, so should she go for an full-on frontal assault, or should she dive in from the side.....? Or maybe she should point to something over his shoulder and calmly ask, "What is THAT?" He had stopped falling for it when she acted surprised or startled, so she decided to act mildly interested in the phantom object. She might even be able to swipe the bread roll from his hand.   
So intent was she on her target, Lina failed to notice the figure that approached her table and stood directly to Lina's right. Gourry chose that moment to stop eating briefly and come up for air. Lina tensed, This could be the moment, she thought. She registered as Gourry started violently and then proceed to stare across the table and slightly above him. Now! Lina thought, as she dove towards Gourry's food, spearing a sausage link with her outreached fork. As she had predicted, she was able to nab the roll from his hand as well.  
Finally coming back to himself, Gourry blinked and looked at Lina, and she knew instantly that something wasn't right. She could see it in her companion's gaze. For a chilling moment Lina wondered what kind of horrible, deadly creature was waiting for her to turn around, what kind of monstrous demon had come for her. Maybe a dark lord, but it was more likely to be a mid-ranking Mazoku. Lina knew that the three remaining dark lords did not perceive her as much of a threat, despite the fact that she had faced two of their number........and won.  
Lina felt a sudden wave of despair. So, is this it? she thought bitterly. Is this how it ends? Cut down in the restaurant in broad daylight by a Mazoku assassin? Always thought I would go out heroically, in a blaze of glory. Either that, or surrounded by my many beautiful grandchildren. Lina closed her eyes briefly and braced her self to face the demonic menace near her.  
A female voice spoke before Lina could turn. "Well, Lina," she said in a bored but dangerous tone. "You're still as greedy as you always were. I guess some things never change, huh?"  
Lina could feel her heart literally stop for about three seconds, resume beating at a somewhat faster pace, then finally plummet down like lead to her stomach. She disparately fought for some form of clarity as her lungs re-learned to breathe. Lina knew she was breathing too fast, it made the world seem too bright for her eyes. She was also pretty sure she was gonna faint. Her intuition was once again right on target; her lungs burned and the world was growing brighter and brighter until it hurt to look upon. Lina tried to squint, but it was no good. The world......brighter........  
And brighter.......  
.........Until it faded to white.  
  
*  
Zelgadis paused with his fist raised to knock on the wooden door before him. He just stood there a moment, and doubts tried to nudge their way into his mind. This wasn't the first time he had considered not following through this time. Filia's message had sounded very odd, as if she had deeper worries that she could not bear to put to parchment. Zelgadis wondered again what exactly he would find behind this wooden door, and once more his mind whispered that he didn't have to involve himself in whatever trouble was brewing. No one would really be surprised if he didn't show, over the last few months Zelgadis had been fairly distant from the rest of his friends. He never stayed in one place very long, so he was hard to get in touch with by normal means. They all knew that he was trying to find a cure for his condition and did not expect him to easily contacted.  
Amelia had actually been the one that made Zelgadis aware of the contents of Filia's letter. The first night that Zelgadis had spent on his own after taking his leave of the others, he was pleased to find that Amelia had enchanted the jewel of the charm she had given him. It functioned much like a magic mirror, and became his only communication with the outside world. Using the gem, Amelia had contacted him one night as he was setting up camp in the desert.  
"Zelgadis-san? Are you there?"  
Zelgadis retrieved the charm from around the neck of his water skin and raised it so he could see Amelia were is own reflection should be. He noticed that she looked worried, and he felt a pang in his heart to see her without a smile. "I'm here, Amelia." he replied. "what is it?"  
If it was possible, Amelia looked even more worried. "I've just had word from Filia," she began. "It appears that Valgaav.....I mean Val.....well, he's been born, but she says something like the circumstances occurring around the time of his birth were kind of strange."  
"Strange how?" Zelgadis asked.  
"Xellos was there, for one thing," Amelia continued. "She told me that he arrived just a few minutes before Val was born. She said that his behavior was very odd, as well. Filia seems to think that Xellos has some sort of interest in Val." She paused for a moment, and Zelgadis could see her concern plainly. "I'm not sure Filia's feeling alright though, because she also claimed that aged Val four months in just over an hour, and his face is scarred. That can't be possible, can it?"  
He could tell that she was trying to seek some measure of comfort from him, but Zelgadis could not bring himself to say something to her that could be untrue just to make her feel better. He held his silence instead.  
"Anyway, the primary reason she wants us there is to celebrate Val's birth," Amelia went on, sounding a bit more cheerful. "She wants us all there for a party in his honor."  
Zelgadis smiled slightly, and was pleased to see Amelia smile in return. "I'll see if I can drop by." he said. "Does she still live in Ceipheed's Blessing? I think I can be there in a few days."  
Amelia nodded. "It shouldn't take me too long to get there, either." she said. For a moment they were both silent. Amelia appeared to be lost in thought. "Zelgadis-san," she continued. Zelegadis could hear worry in her voice again. "I think we all need to be together right now, even if Filia's fears are groundless. I just hate to be separated like this, I feel like something's missing without you and Lina-san and the others around. Besides," she continued soberly. "If we are facing some new threat, we all need to back each other up. We are weak apart, but so strong together, and I think after all that we have been through together that it should be obvious that we are all bound to each other's lives." Amelia gazed at him for a moment before saying anything else. "Well," she said at last. "I must go now, but I hope that I will see you at Filia's. Good-night, Zelgadis-san." Amelia's image had faded from the jewel and was replaced with Zelgadis's reflection.  
Now, two and a half days later, Zelgadis hesitated at the door to Filia's house. Amelia had seen right into the heart of the matter, and she had told him as much, if more politely. Her meaning was not lost on Zelgadis; she was telling him that she knew he would try to stay distant, and that she didn't want him to. Zelgadis himself had mixed feelings on the issue. On the one hand, finding his cure had been the one thing that kept him going in this life, it gave him reason to hope that things could only get better for him. On the other hand, his friends would always except him as he was, stone flesh and all. They never treated him as a oddity or an outsider when they were together. In their eyes he would most likely seem strange and different if he was made human again. None of them had ever seen Zelgadis in his true body, he had been changed before Lina and the others had entered his life. Besides, he knew that if he turned and walked away right now, Amelia would be crushed. Above all the other, Amelia was the one who had the most confidence in him. She wholeheartedly believed that Zelgadis would always be one of those people who would do the right thing whenever it was called for. He would hate to disappoint her.  
With a sigh, Zelgadis knocked on the door.  
  
*  
  
From his vantage point amidst the branches of a towering oak tree, Xellos could clearly see the girl approaching from the village. He knew she would come alone, this child of Barluwin, yet even still he concealed himself further among the leaves.  
The girl made her way into the clearing below Xellos and knelt before a stone altar, bowing her head in prayer. He watched her intently, wondering if this young women was indeed the one he was supposed to watch for. He thought that she seemed very young, though he knew the Summoners lived as long as the Ryuzoku and aged just as slowly. Even still, Xellos wondered if this truly could be Anya the Uncrowned. Those who had sent him to find her had told him that she had been born over 600 years ago. This girl appeared to be just shy of her fist century, she looked like a human girl of 17 or so.  
The girl was speaking now, in a low murmur that Xellos had to strain to hear. "Great King of the Sky, Father of the Koumazyatsu-zoku, I beseech you. Send me who I seek, the one who can give me guidance in this time of need." As she spoke the beginning of the prayer, Xellos silently descended from the tree and moved to stand behind it. The girl continued, "I seek the Prophet in whose ear You whisper, grant me your divine messenger.  
Xellos nodded slightly to himself, then raised his staff skyward and worked a powerful illusion spell on himself. When he stepped out from behind the tree, he appeared to be an older man, well past his middle years, with a kindly look to his lined face and once-brown hair that was being replaced by silver. When he cleared his throat, the girl stood and turned to face him. She was wearing a silver circlet set with a blue, diamond-shaped jewel. This must be the one, Xellos thought. He approached her, leaning on his staff.   
"You are the Prophet I seek?" the girl asked. "When last I was here, there was another."  
Xellos nodded. "Jofe has gone into the embrace of Barluwin most holy." He saw the girl kiss the first two fingers of her right hand and touch them to her forehead and heart, it was the ancient way to honor the Sky Dragon King's sacred name. He continued, "Now I have the honor of being the Prophet of our Lord."  
The Koumazyatsu-zoku girl raised and eyebrow. "Yet it is not your true face that you wear," she said. "You hide behind the mask of illusion. From where do you hale, Prophet?"  
Well she certainly speaks like a queen, Xellos thought to himself. "From distant lands." he answered. "So you believe that I am indeed the Prophet?"   
She nodded. "I have no reason to doubt one who comes in the name of the Sky Dragon. You are the Prophet."  
"And you are Her Grace, Queen Anya fa'Sharn," Xellos said. Anya nodded, and Xellos added, "Anya the Uncrowned is the title you have now, I believe."  
Anger flashed in the young queen's eyes. "That is not what I am called," she said sharply. "It would please me if you would just call me Anya."  
"Ah, but isn't that the reason you are here now, Anya?" Xellos asked her. "To gain your crown? Don't you wish to know how to be Queen in more than name?"  
"Yes, it is." Anya said simply. "I need to be Queen, for the good of my people. I have to be able to keep them safe from anymore murders that the rebels would commit. We are dwindling fast enough as it is.....both races. We can't keep killing each other off."  
"And the rebels?" Xellos asked quietly. "What would you do with them?"  
"I would have them to return to the city of fa'Sharn, of course."  
"As slaves?" Xellos asked calmly.  
Anya glared at him. "No!" she cried. "That's what started this war! For the war to ever truly end we must put the crimes of the past to rest, and rebuild, together. No matter how many people die in this war, it won't bring the fallen back to life, and it won't erase the wrongs committed six hundred years ago." Anya had tears in her eyes now. She adverted her gaze and continued, "The only choice we have is to move onward. Our numbers are so few, our races will be lost forever. Divided, we are weak, but if we come together, we may survive the coming darkness." She raised her eyes back to Xellos's. "This is my reason for seeking my crown." Anya stated.  
Xellos smiled slightly and touched the circlet on her brow. "You have the crown, child. What you need is the power behind the crown. You need strength to unite your people, a symbol of your power."  
"The Relics of Baradoth?" Anya asked.  
He nodded. "None other. Unfortunately the Relics are scattered all over the world. You do not have the soldiers to spare here, and you shouldn't leave the safety of this part of the kingdom without protection. In a few day's time you will come across strangers from across the ocean. You must find a way to go with them, and you must also convince them to aid you in your search for the Relics. They are the best protection you can have, you will be safe."  
The Summoner nodded. "I will follow your guidance. I suppose I should now prepare for my journey. Thank you, Prophet of Barluwin." She performed the blessing again, and this time Xellos returned the gesture. Anya turned and began walking back the way she had come.  
Xellos waited until she was out of sight, then he set of to silently follow. He shadowed her on the walk through the Enchanted Forest, taking great care to make no sound. Once the girl returned safely to the city, Xellos would set his next plan in motion.  
*  
Slowly, Lina opened her eyes. She could see Gourry's face hovering above her, apparently she was on the floor. Lina tried to sit up and winced as her head began a dizzy swim. She took a deep, calming breath and sat up more carefully. Gourry helped her to her feet and Lina retook her seat, avoiding the gaze of the one seated across from her.  
"So," Luna Inverse said slowly. "It looks like your Dragon friend needs your help again." She slid a sealed envelope across the table to her sister. "She asked me to give this to you."  
"Filia?" Lina asked. "She sent you here? I thought you were working......." For the first time Lina noticed Luna was not in her waitress uniform, instead she wore a red cloak over a plain gray dress. her cloak was held with a brooch fashioned in the shape of a seven-pointed star.  
"I am working." Luna sighed. "Money's tight at home, so I had to take a second job making deliveries." She gave Lina a hard stare. "It wouldn't kill you to come visit every now and then, you know. Father misses you, and Lana was so young when you left that she barely remembers you now. I really think you should drop by after you get done with whatever the Dragon girl needs,don't you? Ceipheed's Blessing is only three days away from Zefilia." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Lina to answer.  
Lina flinched under her sister's stare and turned her attention to the envelope on the table before her. Something in her gut told her this letter wasn't entirely glad tidings. She stared at the seal for a long moment, there was a depiction of a dragon in flight pressed into the pale gold wax. With a sigh, Lina opened the letter.   
Dear Lina and Gourry, it read. It is with great joy that I announce the birth of my foster son, although I must admit to feeling unease as well. The circumstances surrounding Val's birth have begun to worry me, with more than just ordinary maternal concern. Just before Val hatched, Xellos came to visit me. He said he was here to "witness the birth", which leads me to believe Xello's had some foreknowledge regarding the time of Val's birth. Soon after his arrival, I had a strange dream, or rather a vision. It definitely seemed more real than a dream. The things I saw worried me deeply, though I am not sure I fully understand the meaning of the the visions. Another strange occurrence raised my suspicion as well; it appears as though Val is aging at a rapid rate. Once again I worry that Xellos knows more about Val than he is letting me know. I would greatly like for you and Gourry to pay a visit to Ceipheed's Blessing, so that we may discuss any problems that may arise from Xellos's apparent interest in my son. I remain yours, Filia.  
Lina set the letter back on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Gourry," she said. "We need to go to Ceipheed's Blessing. There's some sort of problem with Valgaav."  
Gourry ceased staring at Luna only to gape at Lina instead. "You mean that scary guy with the yellow coat?" he asked, bewildered as usual. "I thought we took care of that."  
Lina rolled her eyes skyward. This wasn't even worth the effort of hitting him over the head. "Not Gaav, you moron. Valgaav, the Ancient Dragon. Filia's letter says that he has been reborn."  
Comprehension dawned slowly on the blond man's face. "I see....." he said. "Is he still, you know, all 'I'm gonna destroy the world and kill everything because I'm so depressed? He really needs to get over that and move on with his life." Gourry shrugged. "I mean, talk about issues."  
This time Lina did hit him. "Were you asleep or something after the battle with Dark Star?" Gourry looked at her blankly. "You do remember Dark Star, don't you? Big, scary thing that looked like a nightmare come to life?"  
"I thought that was Shabranigdo....."  
"You baka......" Lina sighed. "Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo was the first Dark Lord we fought, or rather a piece of a Dark Lord that Rezo revived."  
"And then it was Gaav," Gourry said suddenly. "But he was killed by that other guy. The creepy kid."  
"Hellmaster Phibrizzo, right. And after Hellmaster?"  
Gourry frowned a moment, Lina could tell he was thinking quite hard. "I see!" he exclaimed at last. "Valgaav. Yeah, he was that Dark Star thing. Wasn't there a god involved?"  
Lina nodded, her patience growing thin. "And what happened after we fought 'that Dark Star thing'?" she asked.  
Luna snorted. "Who is this big ox, Lina?" she asked. "Not one of the great thinkers of our time, obviously."  
"This is Gourry." Lina answered, without looking at her sister. "Go on Gourry."  
The big man was looking at the ceiling, as if his answers where written there. "Well, there was a lot of running and fighting and magic, it's all kind of a blur. We won, that one guy took my sword and some other weapons back to where they came from. Oh yeah!" He grinned broadly, recalling the memory. "What's-his-name was killed, but the Dark Lord or the God or somebody revived him and he was in the egg. Oh, did he hatch?"  
Lina smiled. "Very good!" she praised.  
Her sister laughed aloud, startling Lina. "Is he the record-keeper of your journeys?" Luna asked, an amused smile on her lips. "Hope you got him at a good price."  
Lina sighed and looked askance at Luna. "Gourry has a bit of a memory problem," she explained. "I've started making him explain everything when he has a question. Trust me when I say that this is an improvement."  
"I heard that!" Gourry exclaimed. "I'm standing right here, you know."  
"Sorry," Lina replied automaticly. "Are you finished eating? We should grab our things and make for Ceipheed's Blessing as soon as possible."  
Luna stood up suddenly. "I shall go see to the horses then. Hurry up now, I want to be gone from here before noon."  
"You're coming with us?" Gourry asked.   
Much to Lina's horror, her sister nodded. "Filia asked that I escort the two of you on the road. She has very high suspisions that the Mazoku are active, what with Xellos hanging around and all."  
"I really don't think that'll be necessary," Lina said nonchalantly. "Gourry and I are capable of handling ourselves for such a short journey. Bringing along a Knight of Ceipheed sounds like overkill to me." Lina looked to her sister, paling a little. "Wait, did you say horses?"  
"This from the Queen of overkill," Luna laughed. She fixed her younger sister with a hard stare. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, little sister. If Filia thought you could use a little extra firepower for the trip, who am I to argue?" She shrugged. "She's the one whose paying me, remember?" Without waiting for a reply, Luna walked across the common room and out the door. Lina just stood there, lost in thought.  
"Uh, Lina?" Gourry said, breaking her reverie. "So who was the one who resurected Valgaav? Was it Dark Star or the god guy?"  
"Volpheed," Lina corrected. "The god involved was Volpheed. We aren't really sure who it was, or their reasons. I wish I knew, though." She fell silent, old worries drifting to the surface of her thoughts. If Volpheed was the one who revived the Ancient Dragon, then maybe all her fears were groundless. If it had been Dark Star, though........that would mean that Valgaav was needed by the Dark Lord. Maybe this wasn't a second chance for Valgaav to have a good life after all. Maybe it was a second chance for Dark Star to destroy the world. That would surely account for the boy's rapid aging. Lina pushed those bleak thoughts aside. Nothing would be solved here in this inn, if she wanted answers her best course of action would be to follow Luna to Filia's village. "I'm running upstairs to our room," she told Gourry. "To gather our possesions."  
"Okay," he replied. "You need any help?"  
"It's okay." Lina answered. "Not like we really have alot to gather. One of the advantages of travelling light." She took her leave of the common room, climbing the stairs to the second floor. She walked slowly down the hall, like a sleepwalker. Once she entered the room she and Gourry shared, Lina allowed herself to collapse, a strangled sob bursting from her throat. Of all the people Filia could have entrusted the message with, why did it have to be Luna? To make matters worse, her sister was going to be travelling with them! For the entire five-day journey! And horses! Lina realized she was crying, and angrily brushed the tears from her cheeks. She stood and stalked over to the cloak-rack, tearing her cape of the peg it was hanging on and flinging it around her shoulders. Sullenly she set about stuffing the rest of the clothing they had into a single pack. Once she finished, she reached under her bed and found the loose floorboard. Lina pried up the board and retrieved the bag of gold she had hidden there, along with her Demon's Blood talismen. Her hiding place empty, she replaced the board and scanned the room once, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Knowing she couldn't put it off forever, Lina left the room and made her way back down to the common room.  
As she was descending the last of the stairs, Luna poked her head in the front door. "Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently. "The quicker we leave, the sooner we get there."  
Lina nodded silently, her mouth unpleasently dry. She did not trust herself to speak just then, so she touched Gourry lightly on the forearm, indicating that it was time to go. The three of them exited into the bright mid-morning sunlight that flooded the inn's yard. Sure enough, there were three horses tied to the hitching post. Lina stood back a moment, letting the others choose their mounts. Gourry swung easily into the saddle of a tall black gelding, and Luna took the dappled stallion. Warily, Lina approached the remaining horse, a dappled grey mare. She gulped. The beast was huge.  
"Come on," Luna called from her seat atop her own animal. "You're holding us up."  
With some difficulty, Lina scrambled up onto her horse. Once she was up, she snatched up the reins and nudged the horse's ribs. The animal bolted, and Lina flung her arms around its neck to keep from falling off. She heard her sister curse behind her, and the thunder of hoofbeats as Luna and Gourry tried to catch up with her. Gritting her teeth, Lina tried to keep her seat on the charging mare. This was going to be a long five days.  
  
*  
  
Three hours after Zelgadis's arrival, Filia settled herself into her rocking chair and picked up her knitting. The house was quiet, the others had turned in about thirty minutes ago. She sat there a moment, staring at the half-finished blanket in her lap. With a sigh, she turned her head to gaze at Val, who was fast asleep in the bed beside her. He was still growing. Though he had been born only two nights ago, the child appeared to be three years old, in human terms. His scarred face held an expression of peace, and he murmurred something in his sleep. Filia rose from her seat and took the lamp from the small table. She herself was too tired to stay awake much longer, and Val had not slept the night through the night before. She had been up until the small hours of the morning, soothing the child back to sleep after he had awoken screaming from a nightmare.  
With one last look at her foster son, Filia left the nursery, taking the light with her.  
  
*  
He was waiting again. It seemed to him all he was ever allowed to do anymore was wait. Sallah wriggled impatiently on the bench beside him. He took his sister's small hand in his own, stilling her. The children waited for what seemed like hours on the hard wooden bench in the cold stone hallway. His bottom was aching now, but he did not dare move. The Chancellor had told him he must wait, and keep his sister quiet. So, he waited.  
He was woken from a light doze by a touch on his shoulder. It was the Chancellor, his elderly face painted with concern. "My Prince," he said, inclining his head. "Princess. You can see him now."  
He nodded and gently shook his sister awake. Sallah blinked at him sleepily. "What is it?" she asked.  
"We are to go in now." he answered. "Come on."  
Hand in hand, the children crossed the threshold of their parent's bedchamber. There was a lone figure lying in the huge bed. Mother was sitting beside the bed, her face full of pain. He and Sallah approached the bed, staring at the occupant with trepidation.  
"It is alright, my darling children," said Father. Father tried to sit up, wincing with the pain of his injuries. "Come closer. Sit with me awhile."  
Obidiently, he and Sallah climbed up into the great bed and sat an either side of Father. Mother smiled sadly at them. He took Father's hand, and was alarmed at how frail it seemed.  
Father coughed, a wet, ugly sound. "Forgive me," he murmurred, then addressed his children in a normal tone. "Don't worry, my precious darlings. The Golden Dragons may have injured me slightly, but I have the Chancellor and his healers attending to me."   
"I wish I could hurt them for hurting you, Father!" he exclaimed boldly.  
"War is not the way, my son," Father answered, not unkindly. "We must only defend ourselves, we cannot press battle with the Goldens without a great deal of casualties on both sides. Disagreements should be solved peacefully, diplomaticaly." Father coughed again, and Mother looked up, alarmed. He waved away her concern and continued. "I know you may not understand now, and I know it may seem foolish to you that we do not counter-attack. Our wars are won with pen and parchment, not swords or spears. But I do regret to tell you that the city is no longer safe for you two, or for your mother. It is my will that you and Sallah leave the city with your mother. I will send word when this dispute has been resolved."  
"Father!" he exclaimed. "Mother and Sallah should go, but my place is here with you. Please don't send me away!"  
Sallah looked to her brother, wide-eyed. "I won't go if you stay!" she cried. "Who will take care of me?"  
"Mother will, of course."  
Father shook his head slowly. "No, my son. Even though you are my firstborn and Heir, there is nothing one so young can do here. I would worry greatly should you remain. I ask that you accompany your mother and sister, and look after them. You must go, as much as it saddens me. But do not fear, I promise you that it shall not be for long."  
"Alright," he said. "I will go as well."  
Father smiled at him. "Good. You two should make preparations to leave, you will be escorted out of the city within the hour." Another coughing fit seized Father, flushing his face and making the bedchamber ring with harsh sounds. "Alana..." he whispered, touching Mother's cheek. "May the Water Dragon King bring you safely back to me."  
He and Sallah each gave Father a hug before departing to their own rooms. It was the last time he saw ever saw Father.  
  
*  
  
Val sat bolt upright, his heart thundering in his small chest. That dream had felt so real.....it even fit with the one he had the night before. The man on the bed was healthy and strong in that dream, until the monsters came to the city and drove a spear into him. Val shook is head, trying to clear it. Mama had said it was just a dream, pictures in his head that couldn't hurt him, no matter how real they seemed. He yawned widely, already he was forgetting why the strange dream had upset him so. Rolling over, he shut his eyes and settledd into the bed. Not long after, sleep claimed him. 


	3. The Gift of Light

Slayers CHAOTIC  
by Amelia Ayer  
  
Chapter Three- "The Gift of Light"  
AMELIA stopped walking and gazed up at the sky, shading her eyes from the glare. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, and the air felt scorched. She hoped that it would rain soon, crops were failing all over the land and people were suffering this long summer. With a sigh, Amelia hurried to catch up to her travelling companion. "How much farther to Ceipheed's Blessing?"  
Brenna turned to look at the princess. "It's just over that rise up ahead." the mercenary woman replied. The two of them continued walking in silence down the dusty road. Occassionally a wagon would pass by them, hauling huge barrels of water to the village from the river half a mile away. For the most part, Amelia spent the walk watching Brenna'a back. The woman had come to Sairune with a message from Filia and instructions to safely escort Amelia to her village. She could see that Brenna was no stranger to battles, her arms were covered with scars and she seemed as wary as a mountain cat. During the journey Amelia had tried to engage Brenna in conversation, but found the sell-sword to be somewhat cold and detached.  
At last they topped the low grassy hill, and Amelia got her first glance at Ceipheed's Blessing. It was not really small enough to be called a village, but not quite large enough to be called a town. It seemed like a pleasant place, shaded by large oaks and sheltered from the sun's hot glare. Amelia picked up her pace, eager to enter the cool shade of the village. She couldn't wait to get out of her dusty clothes and take a bath.  
Once they entered the village, Brenna stopped and faced Amelia. "This is as far as I go." she said. "You will find Filia's house if you go two streets past the inn and turn left. Her house is the two-storey one with the antique shop on the first floor." Without another word, the bodyguard turned and walked away. Amelia sighed. _Stange woman_, she thought.  
Amelia followed Brenna's directions and came to Filia's house. She rapped on the door, and it was opened a moment later by the blonde Dragon.  
"Amelia," Filia said, smiling warmly. She opened the door wider and waved Amelia inside. "Come in, make yourself at home. Zelgadis is in the kitchen, and I think there's some lemonade still left. If not I'll make some more."  
"Filia-san!" Amelia exclaimed happily. She greeted the young woman with a hug. "It's been so long."  
"Indeed it has," the Dragon replied. She smiled at Amelia again, and Amelia noticed her eyes. They were blue, with a ring of gold radiating out from her irises.  
"Filia-san, your eyes..." Amelia said in a hushed voice. The princess was awed by their jewel-like beauty.  
"Oh, the color? When a Golden Dragon matures, their eyes change to gold. Kind of like a cat's. I just passed my ninety-fifth birthday, which is actually quite young for my eyes to change."  
Amelia could tell that Filia took pride in her changing eyes, it seemed to be some sort of status symbol to her. "I think they look lovely." she told her honestly. Together they entered Filia's large kitchen. Zelgadis was seated at the table by the picture window. There was a four-year-old child sitting next to the chimera, his gaze focused on the piece of paper he was scribbling on. Zelgadis looked up from his coffee when the young women entered. Setting his coffee down, he rose to greet them. "Amelia." he said, inclining his head politly.  
Amelia could feel color rising in her cheeks. She lowered her gaze and tried to make her heart stop fluttering. "Zelgadis-san." she replied quietly. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
The boy looked up from the parchment before him. "Aunt Amelia!" he cried, leaping from his chair and rushing across the room to her. He flung his small arms around Amelia's legs and hugged her tight. "You finally got here! I was waiting patiently, like Mama said, but it isn't really easy to be patient. Come sit with me an' Uncle Zel." They boy grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. Amelia chose the chair on the other side of the boy's and sat down wearily, her muscles stiff from the journey.  
Zelgadis reclaimed his seat and began to drink his coffee once more. Amelia glanced over at him briefly and thought she saw him suddenly look away, as if he had been watching her. She turned her attention to Filia, who was bustling about the kitchen busily. "Did you need some help, Filia?" Amelia asked.  
"No, no, you just sit there and cool off, I know it's an oven outside." Filia replied. She gestured to Zelgadis. "How he can sit around and drink coffee in this heat is beyond me!"  
"I just like coffee, is all." Zelgadis replied, sounding a shade defensive to Amelia.   
The princess glanced down to the paper on the table. It was a picture of Zelgadis, Amelia saw, and it was quite remarkable for a four-year-old. "Wow, Val," she exclaimed. "This is really good!"  
Val looked up at her, a bright smile on his face. "You think so?" Amelia nodded. "Thanks! You can have that one if you want, Aunt Amelia. I have another one that I drrew last night."  
Amelia ruffled the boy's soft hair. "Thank you very much, this is a wonderful gift." Carefully Amelia folded the drawing and placed it safely in her belt pouch. "I will carry it with me always." She happened to glance over at Zelgadis at that moment and caught his eye. For just a moment their gazes were locked, and Amelia thought she saw a blush stain the chimera's cheeks. Amelia blinked. _Was that my imagination, _she thought. _Or did he look at me differently than he has before?  
_Filia aproached the table and placed a large bowl of fruit in the center. She brought over a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses as well. She poured lemonade for each of the and took a seat across the table from them. "Hopefully Lina and Gourry will be here soon." she said, selecting a peach from the bowl of fruit. "There is much we need to discuss."  
Amelia helped herself to a pear and nudged Val to ask if he wanted any fruit. The boy shook his head, already hunched over another drawing and completely absorbed in his work. "Tell me how you have been, Filia." she said. "I had not heard from you in so long."  
The other woman blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch quite like I used to." she apologized. "The weeks leading up to Val's birth were a very busy time. Although I will say that you are never prepared for actually having the child, no matter how much you _try _to prepare. Let's see, we've had a busy season at the shop. The locals love the antique vases that the boys find, and the Village Guard buys their maces and cudgels from us. The maces are imported from Elmekia and really high quality." Filia said matter-of-factly. "Every month I send Gravos and Jillas out to find more antique vases, and I have a friend who is a potter. We may go into a partnership together. Mostly I was just trying to make things ready for Val's arrival." She laughed suddenly. "To think I spent so much time on the nursery and he will be too old for it soon." Filia looked to her son then, and Amelia could see the worry in the girl's odd-colored eyes.  
The four of them settled into an uneasy silence. Amelia finished her lemonade, relishing it coolness. She watched Val draw for a moment, noticing that it was a depiction of her. Leaning over the table, Amelia quietly asked Filia were the bath was. The Dragon girl told her it was upstairs and down the hall, offering to show Amelia to it. Amelia shook her head. "I will be fine, Filia-san." she said. She rose from her chair and walked to the far end of the kitchen toward the staircase. She paused halfway up the stairs and turned back to the kitchen, opening her mouth to speak. She saw Val slide the completed piture down the table to Zelgadis. The chimera looked at the picture and smiled. Amelia watched him, holding her breath. He folded it carefully and put it in his own belt pouch. When he opened the pouch Amelia caught a glimmer of the gem she had given him before he had left to find his cure.   
Whatever she had been about to say vanished from her mind, and Amelia continued up the stairway and toward the bath, feeling as though she was walking on air.  
  
*  
___   
_As they neared the town of Ceipheed's Blessing, Gourry heaved a quiet sigh of relief. The past few days on the road had been a nightmare for him, listening to the two women complain about almost everything under the sun. Gourry was quite used to Lina's usual grumblings about being tired and hungry, but her sister (and the effect she had on Lina) was a different matter entirely. He had come sorely to miss Lina's compliants about hunger.  
The first day of their trip hadn't been so bad, once he and Luna had caught up to Lina and had calmed her horse. It was really such a docile creature, Gourry cound't understand why Lina had such trouble controlling the mare The sorceress had been silent most of the day, her embarasment plain on her face. The only time she had spoken was to answer questions asked by Luna, but even still she had spoken quietly. Luna herself spoke rarely, and usually it was to tell Lina to sit up straight. Gourry wasn't quite sure if he liked the other woman yet; Lina had told him once that Luna was a Knight of something-or-another, and respected across the land. Truly she was a fearful pressence, but shouldn't sisters_ lov_e each other? The way Lina's face paled everytime Luna spoke made Gourry think the older woman wanted to kill her. He hated seeing Lina afraid; she was strong and tough and not afraid of_ an_ything. Seeing the bravest person he knew practically quaking with fear did not do much to improve his opinion of Luna.  
When they made camp that night, Luna had taken Gourry aside while her sister built the fire and set up their two shelters. "What are your intentions toward my sister?" she had asked him with a flat stare.  
Gourry was taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked. Desperately he tried to think of something else to say to get Luna off this potentially dangerous topic. "Don't you have two sisters? Lina and..........was it Lana?" he asked, hoping she would start talking about the youngest Inverse sister. He heartily desired a subject change   
Luna nodded her head toward the campsite, where Lina was busily errecting two shelters on either side of the fire. "Lina, you fool." she sneered. Luna crossed her arms and stared at the swordsman, her face frighteningly emotionless. "How long have you travelled together?"  
Gourry frowned. "About three and a half years," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Three and a half years......." Luna mused. "In all this time, have you ever thought about staying with my sister permanetly?"  
"Oh yes," Gourry agreed without hesitating. "As long as she wants me around, I'm hers."  
Luna arched an eyebrow at him. "Really?" she asked. "Have you ever asked Lina how long she would she would 'want you around'?" She paused then, stepping closer to Gourry, a dangerous gleam in her scarlet eyes. "I mean," she continued. "It would only be...proper...for your union to become more bindin_g. _You know, if you continue to travel together. Then it wouldn't seem so indecorus for the two of you to share a room at a village inn."  
Gourry took a step back and raised his arms slightly as if sheilding himself. "That room had two different beds on oppisite sides of the room." he hastily explained.  
"Is that so?" Luna asked casually. She said nothing more, merely stared at Gourry for a long moment before turning back toward the prepared campsite. Gourry stood were he was, unsure if he should follow just yet. He was getting hungry, and the smell of the rabbit cooking over the fire convinced him to return to the camp. Lina smiled warmly at him when he approached, making room for him to sit next to her. Gourry returned her smile as he sat down. "This smells great, Lina." he said, indicating the roasting rabbit. "What else do we have?"  
The sorceress glanced across the fire at her sister. "Well," she said, getting to her feet and grabbing the teakettle. "I'm going down to the creek to get some fresh water for the tea. Gourry, would you like to come with me?" She smiled down at him, and Gourry knew she was trying to manipulate him. "Come on," she hissed.  
"Why do I have to go?" he said, affecting a slight whine. "I just sat down."  
Lina frowned at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him roughly to his feet. "Now your standing." she said briskly. "Besides, I may need someone to protect me, if the Mazoku are active."  
Gourry shoke his head, resigned. "Alright, I'll go with you." He held an arm out for Lina, and she hooked her own arm through. Together they had walked a few paces from the fire when Gourry glanced back and saw Luna look up at him from studying the flames. Her eyes locked on his, and Gourry repressed a sudden chill. He hated the way she looked at him, as if she could read his mind. He had tried many times himself to read his own mind, but it was as if it was written in some foreign language that he could not decipher. Luna had been looking at him as if _she_ knew the meaning of what was written in the secret language of Gourry's memory. He felt a slight bit of resentment at this, if anyone should know its meaning it should be _him_, not some frightening creature that happened to be related to Lina. Frowning, Gourry stopped paying attention to the world around him and focused on the world within. He lost track of how long he tried to pull up even the faintest glimmer of a memory, the only thing he could come up with was an image of a red dragon.  
"Gourry!" Lina yelled, sounding a great distance away. She tugged on his arm, forcing the swordsman to stop.  
Gourry blinked, a little dazed. "What is it Lina?"  
The sorceress rolled her eyes expresivly. "We're at the stream, dummy." she said. "You spaced out again."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Lina shook her head slightly. "No matter," she said. "I just wanted to talk to you alone for a little bit. You know, away from.... Anyway the rabit is _all_ we have to eat tonight."  
"What?" Gourry asked with shocked disbelief. "Are you serious?"  
"Mm-hmm." Lina nodded. "Luna hates excess. She would make our lives even more miserable than she does right now if she knew how much we could eat. She thinks just because _she_ doesn't need as much food to survive that others don't either."  
Gourry sighed. "And we have to put up with this for the next four days?" he asked.  
"Not if my plan works." Lina said. "I think we should meet here tonight, after my sister falls asleep. We will go seperatly though, in case she wakes up. We can always say we're going to the bathroom or something." She crouched down, filling the teakettle with streamwater. "I've been stowing away some food since we made camp. Serves my sister right for making me do everything." Lina glanced quickly over her shoulder, as if making sure Luna was not within hearing distance. Gourry noticed she looked kind of pale. "At least we won't starve over the next few days." the __young woman added. "You sure you can remember to meet here tonight?"  
"I think so." Gourry replied truthfully. "After Luna falls asleep, right?"  
"Yes," Lina said, rising to her feet. She handed the teakettle to the blond man and brushed the leaves from her pants. "Let's get back before she misses us. I don't want Luna to come looking for me, because then she'll be _really_ mean."  
Much to Gourry's disappointment, there was no secret meeting that night. Luna had intercepted her younger sister and forced her to hand over the supplies she had taken. The next day of the journey, Luna had extended Lina's punishment: she was allowed to touch no food the entire day and night. Gourry was made to prepare the meal that night, and it bothered him immensly that Luna was being so cruel to her little sister. When he was sure Luna had her back turned, Gourry slipped bits of food to the younger woman, who smiled at him gratefully.  
Now, five days after they had set out, Gourry and his travelling companions had finally arrived at Ceipheed's Blessing. Gourry thought it was a pleasent-enough looking town, it's lanes shaded by towering oaks and maples. He nudged his horse lightly and caught up with Lina. "Well, here we are." he said, hoping to cheer her.  
Relief was plain on the small woman's face. "I thought this trip would never end.,I can't wait to see Filia and the others. I would rather have to fight Shabranigdo again than travel one more mile with Luna Inverse."  
"Be careful what you wish for, little sister, Luna herself said from behind them, making both Gourry and Lina jump. "From what you told me about Filia's worries, you may just wind up facing another piece of the Dark Lord."  
Gourry shook his head and smiled. "You're wrong there, Luna." he stated, paying no attention to Lina's frantic hushing gestures. "Lina already killed what's-his-name."  
Luna looked to her younger sister disbelievingly. "Was he dropped on his head when he was a small child?" she asked. Lina shook her head, and Luna turned her sharp gaze on Gourry. "Shabranigdo was split into _seven different pieces._ If anyone should know that it should be you, Gourry Gabriev. When Lina defeated Shabranigdo, it was only one piece. There are six more left in this world."  
"Why do you think Lina will have to fight another one?" Gourry inquired.   
Luna said nothing for a moment, she just stared at Gourry in a manner that the swordsman found quite unsettling. "Did it ever occur to you that there may be something more to this Valgaav's rebirth?" she asked cooly. "From what I understand, the man is something of a phoenix. First," she said, holding up one finger, "He was killed by the Demon Dragon King and became a Mazoku. Second," She held up another finger. "He was consumed by Dark Star, and was reborn as a part of that entity. And lastly," she continued, holding up a thrid finger. "He was reborn once again as an Ancient Dragon. This world obviously needs him alive to fufill a purpose, and judging from his deeds in the past we can safely assume that he may have evil intentions."  
"I have thought about it as well, Gourry," Lina said quietly. "This may not be a social call after all."  
"What do you mean?" Gourry asked. They had entered the village proper. Gourry dismounted and helped Lina off her own horse. Luna remained atop her mount, scanning the cloudless sky with an unreadable expression on her face. Gourry asked again, "Lina, what do you mean?"  
The sorceress sighed softly, bowing her head. To Gourry she looked lost and almost vulnerable. "I mean we may have to kill him."  
*  
  
Xellos paced the confines of the small room he had rented in Ceipheed's Blessing's only inn, trying to avoid what lay on the bed. To distract himself he built a fire in the stone fireplace, even though it was terribly hot for this time of year. Once he had the fire blazing away happily, Xellos strode towards the window on the other side of the room. He teitched the curtain aside just enough to allow him to see the village below. From this room he had a clear view of Vases and Maces, Filia's shop. Satisfied that no one was currently outside in her yard, Xellos drew back the curtains fully and opened the window to allow whatever air and coolness he could inside. He closed the curtains and they blew in and out or the room slightly, carried by the fitful breeze.  
When he could put it off no longer, Xellos turned toward the bed. _So I'm really going to go through with this_, he thought to himself. _I wonder how many enemies I will make from this_. Xellos shook himself slightly, as if trying to shake away his trepidation and uncertainty. With a look of resolve on his face, he slowly removed his cloak and folded it carefully before laying it on the floor. Next he peeled the gloves off of his hands and set them on top of the cloak. He then pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before it joined the pile. Kicking off his boots, Xellos unlaced his breeches and took them off as well, folding them as he had his other clothes. Standing there in his smallclothes a moment, he reached down and touched the large bundle on the bed. Xellos broke the string that held it together and began to unroll it. As he did so, he was aware of the sound of something wooden hitting the floor. He crouched down to retrieve what had fallen. It was a staff made of pale wood that was polished until it shone, capped by two bluish-gray dragon wings made of painted wood. The wings, one folded, the other extented as if in flight, supported an orb that was sky-blue and white. As Xellos watched, the colors within the orb shifted slightly, whirling together slowly as if there were clouds trapped within the stone. He whistled softly, quite impressed, and moved to prop the staff against the wall next to his own. He looked at the darker wooden staff bitterly, frowning over the absence of the red jewel that once crowned it.   
Xellos grabbed his old staff roughly, and cracked it swiftly across his knee. It broke with a satisfying _crack_, and he broke the two pieces down further, until nothing was left but four lengths of wood. He dropped the remains of the staff atop his folded bundle of clothing, then went back to the bundle on the bed.  
First he pulled out a pair of pants, dark gray and made of fine linen. Stepping into them and lacing them up, Xellos was not at all surprised to find that the pants fit perfectly. Next came a tunic of lighter gray, which fell just past his knees and had a dark blue sash serving as a belt. The cloak was the last article of clothing,and it was magnificent. It was made of a slightly heavy material, it's color was the deep blue of a midnight sky, and there were stars embroidered on it in thread-of-silver. Every hem was adorned with silver-and white fringe, even the hems of the cowl and hood. Xellos ran his hand down the silvery-blue silk lining, marvelling at the beauty of the garment. He slung it over his shoulders and fastened it, reaching into the bag once more to remove a silver collar with a gem that matched the orb on the staff. This was it. His bondage. It was everlasting service, binding oaths, but Xellos felt it was protection as well. That protection had to come at a price, it always did. He knew if he were to forsake the oath a second time, they would all hunt him down and desrtoy him. With a quiet sigh, Xellos snapped the collar around his neck, feeling the ancient magic bind him to his oaths.   
After a few minutes it passed, and Xellos bent to retrieve his old clothing from the floor. e crossed to the fireplace and gently laid the pile on top of the flames. The fire licked eagerly at the fabric and wood, and Xellos stood there in silence, watching it burn.  
*  
  
"Mama, mama! Auntie Lina's here, mama!" Val called happily from the front door. Filia replaced the vase she had been dusting and went to join him by the window. Sure enough, as she approached the door someone rapped it sharply on the other side. The dragon woman smiled as she opened the door, relieved that all of her friends managed to arrive so soon.  
The boy, who now looked to be seven or eight years old in human terms, was bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly. When the door was open, he dashed out onto the porch and nearly knocked Lina Inverse over with a hug. "Hi, Auntie Lina!" he laughed. "Did you come for my party?"  
Making her apologies, Filia pried her foster son from her friend. "Lina-san, it's been awhile." she said warmly.  
Looking at Val with her eyebrows raised, Lina replied, "_Looks_ like it's been alot longer than it really has been. What have you been feeding him, Filia?" She shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, I want some. I'm so starved!"  
"Did Filia make dinner?" Gourry asked from behind Lina.   
Fillia recognized Luna Inverse standing just to the side of the blond man. "Luna-san, thank you very much for bringing Lina-san and Gourry-san here so quickly." Filia reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch of gold coins and tossed it to the woman. "Your payment. Again, thank you very much, Luna-san." In actuality, the pouch contained more than just Luna's asking price of 100 pieces of silver. Filia had given the woman the _weight_ of the silver, but she had paid the woman in gold.   
Luna nodded toward Filia. "Am I done then? Are you sure you don't need anything else? An extra sword on your journey?" Filia saw Lina turn white, and she shook her head. "Thank you for your offer," she said to the Knight. "But I don't need anything else. You have fulfilled your task."  
Luna bowed slightly, then turned her head to look at her sister. "Remeber to drop by home, little sister." she said cooly. After another long look at Lina, Luna mounted her horse and rode away.   
"Oh thank the gods!" Lina sighed once her sister was out of earshot. "Filia, you are too cruel. Hiring my sister to come get me. I'm gonna get you back for this, you know?"  
The threats sounded hollow to Filia's ears. "It got you here quickly, didn't it?" she asked sweetly. "Besides, as you can see, time is something we're a litle short of. Look at me keeping you out in this heat! It's only a little cooler inside, I'm afraid, but it helps to be out of the sun."  
The four of them entered the house, and Val ran to his toy shelf. He returned to Gourry's side, holding two wooden swords in his arms. "Do you wanna play swords with me Gourry? We hafta go out back though, 'cause Mama says I break too much stuff inside."  
The blond man laughed and clapped the child on the shoulder. "Sure, we can play swords," he said. "Lead the way out back, Val. Don't want to upset your mother by breaking any of her lovely jars or anything." Together, the man and boy passed through the house on their way to the backyard.   
Filia watched them go, then shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry Lina-san, you must be exhausted after your journey. Where are my manners today?" Filia ushered the other woman further into the house, heading toward the kitchen. "Amelia-san and Zelgadis-san should still be eating lunch. You and Gourry-san arrived just in time, it seems." When they had entered the kitchen, Filia showed Lina to a chair and bade her to sit. The sorceress flopped into the wooden chair with obvious relief,nodding her greetings to the princess and the chimera already seated at the table. Filia poured her friend a glass of pear juice and returned to the pots that were simmering on the black iron stove. "I'm afraid all we have is rabbit stew right now, but I made sure to make enough so that everyone can eat to their heart's content, even you and Gourry-san." She filled a large bowl nearly to the brim with steaming stew, then set it carefully in front of Lina. The red-haired woman attacked the stew eagerly, eating it so fast that Filia was worried her friend would blister her throat from not letting it cool enough. Lina didn't seem to mind though, and Filia wondered if she had lost all the feeling in her gullet long ago. Filia dished up her own bowl of stew and set the pots on the back of the stove where they would stay warm but not continue to cook. "I know I should call Val and Gourry in here to eat with us," she said a little sheepishly. "But I'm kind of relived that Gourry is playing with the boy now, so I can speak freely without upsetting him." She claimed her own place at the table after closing the back door.  
"So what's up?" Lina asked, with her mouth full as usual. She swallowed. "Aside from the obvious fact that Val's just over a week old but he looks to be about seven."  
"Do you know what might be causing it?" Zelgadis asked quietly.  
Filia shook her head slowly. "I haven't the slightest idea." she answered. "It can't be anything good though, and the villagers are already getting suspisious. I've not even taken Val into the rest of the town, but gossip travels fast, it would seem."  
"Do the villagers know that you and Val are Ryuzoku?" Amelia asked from across the table. "Can you just explain it to them that way?"  
Once again Filia shook her head no. "The villagers know that I am a Golden Dragon, and for a while they considered it a symbol of good fortune to have a daughter of the Fire Dragon King in residence. But remember, up until last year very few people even remembered what the Ancient Dragons were."  
"And those who knew the Ancient Dragons were the ones responsible for their extinction." Zelgadis added.  
Amelia stood and carried her bowl to the stove. "Do really even know if the quick-aging thing is something that _all_ Ancient Dragons could do?" she asked, refilling her bowl and returning to the table. "I mean, are there any written records of them as a people?"  
"It's possible that at one time there were histories," Lina replied thoughtfully. "But seeing the attitude of the Golden Dragons leads me to belive that they would have obtained every last one of those books, if they ever did exist. It seems the Golden Dragons weren't interested in just _killing_ the Ancient Dragons. They wanted to erase all knowledge of the only people in the world more powerful than them. No offense, Filia," she added hastily.  
"None taken." the dragon replied. "I think you're right there, Lina-san. If the other Golden Dragon kept the books and scrolls and whatever other documents there may have been instead of destroying them, they were probally lost after the destruction of the Temple."  
"It seems ironic that the one place that could have held information about Val's people was destroyed by Val himself." Zelgadis put in. He laughed bitterly. "It would be like me burning the book that contains a spell for my cure."  
Filia noticed Amelia glance at the chimera with a look of pain and disappointment. "Be that as it may," she said, returning the conversation to the original subject. "The only thing we know for sure is that we _don't_ know. I'm just so afraid that one day Val is going to remember everything that happened to and because of him. What would that do to him? Would he go back to it? Would his conscience crush him? I just don't know....." Despite her best attepts, Filia found she could no longer remain calm and detatched. She covered her face with trembling hands and breathed deeply, willing herself not to break down hysterically.  
"You really should eat that Filia," Lina said gently. Filia raised her eyes and saw the woman was pointing her spoon at Filia's bowl. "You haven't even touched it since we sat down."  
Filia flushed slightly and wiped away the light tears settled on her cheeks. She nodded and picked up her own spoon, eating the stew without tasting it. The four of them ate in silence for several minutes. When she felt stable enough to speak, Filia said, "No matter what is causing Val's unusual aging, we really need to concentrate on the reasons for Xellos's interest in my son. He said something about Val having the power to save or doom us."  
"Who was he referring to by 'us'?" Lina asked. "Us, as in those of us who have fought together? Or is he referring to the Mazoku."  
"I don't know," Filia replied. She was tired of saying it, but it was true. Her own foster son, and she didn't know a damned thing about him. "It's part of the reason I called all of you here. I can't figure any of this out by myself, I can't even think about any of this logically enough to try to come up with any ideas. It seems I can't do anything on my own except worry."  
Amelia reached across the table and touched Filia's hand. "It's understandable to be worried, Filia-san. I think anyone would in you position." the princess said. "But since we're all here, maybe one of us can figure it out. Five brains are better than one, right?"  
"Better make that _four_ brains, Amelia." Lina said, nodding toward the back door. "I brought Gourry, remember?"  
For the first time in days, Filia laughed sincerely. She had begun to think she would never laugh again, as if she had forgotten how. "Now Lina-san, that's not very fair to Gour-" She was cut off by a child's high-pitched scream and a man's startled yell. Filia, Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia leapt to their feet as one and dashed to the door. Filia ripped it open and ran to the cleared area near the woodpile where her son usually played at swords with Jillas.  
Val was there, wide-eyed and staring at the air infront of him. He ran to Gourry and hid behind the big swordsman. Filia reached her son's side. "What happened?" Filia asked Gourry. The blond man shrugged and pointed with his toy sword to an area roughly in front of him.   
Filia stared toward the place Gourry was pointing at, dimly aware of her friends joining her by Gourry. It was s shimmer in the air, very much like heat waves, but much larger than any heat wave Filia had seen. It was taller than Gourry and slightly wider, and the shimmering seemed to intensify as she looked at it. Soothing her son, ilia watched with growing fear as the shimmer darkened and seemed to grow denser. There was a brilliant flare of light, and the shimmer was gone, replaced by someone Filia thought never to see again.  
"Sirius!" Lina exclaimed. "You sure know how to make an entrance. Scared us all half to death."  
"My apologies, human." the Overworlder replied. "It has been awhile."  
"That it has," Lina said. "Did you suceed in sealing Dark Star's power?"   
Filia happened to glance at Val and noticed that he mouthed the words "Dark Star". She frowned and smoothed his hair away from his brow. The child looked over at her, seeming to notice her for the first time. "Isn't that guy kinda cool, Mama?" he whispered. The dragon woman nodded.   
"Yes, we were able to stop the Dark Star." Sirius answered. "It was a difficult battle, not without losses, but it is done now. In fact, that is why I am here. We could not destroy the Dark Star weapons anymore than we could have destroyed Dark Star himself. That is when we decided to seal each remaining part of Dark Star within his own creations, the Weapons. Naturally it would be to easy to revive the Dark Lord's power if the Weapons remained together. I have been sent to scatter the Weapons all over the other three worlds in the hopes that they can never be brought together again." The Overworlder removed something from a pack that he was wearing on his back. He handed the object to Gourry, and Filia saw that it was the hilt of the Sword of Light. Gourry took the sword from the Overworlder reverantly, bowing low. "I felt that you are one of the few people in this world that I can trust with Gorun Nova, child of Ceipheed. The Sword has been in your family for generations, and the Gabriev family has always kept it safe and has never abused its power."  
"Thank you very much!" Gourry exclaimed happily. "I promise to value the Sword of Light as my family always has. Ah, but it feels good to have it back in my hand!" The swordsman concentrated for a moment, and a brilliant blade of light erupted from th hilt. At the core of the light-blade, Filia could see a great blackness; a darkness to the Sword of Light. Gourry and the others noticed it too. "Uh, what is that?" Gourry asked.  
"I bet it's the part of Dark Star's power that was sealed within it." Lina answered.   
Sirius nodded. "It is so. Gorun Nova is now more than twice as powerful as it was before. Use it wisely, child of Ceipheed, and keep it from the wrong hands.  
Filia felt a tugging at her sleeve. She looked down and saw Jillas had come out of the house to get her. "What is it, Jillas?" she asked.  
"Well boss, there's some customer here, and I told him we were closed, but he's really firm and he says he wants to speak to the managment about some antique vase from Berrilude. I think he really wants to speak to you, and he won't leave, even though I've had Gravos threaten to kick him out."  
Filia sighed. "Alright," she told the fox-man. "I'll be there shortly." She turned to her friends, gathered around the Overworlder. "Sirius-san, you must be tired from your trip to our world. Please say you will stay for a time and have some tea or something? We could all catch up, and I would be intrested to hear how you beat back the rest of Dark Star. I have some buisness to take care of now, but when I'm done I'll put on the kettle."  
"That would be most welcome, thank you." he replied.   
"We'll just wait out here and watch Val beat people at swords while you help that guy," Gourry added. "This kid's really good."  
"I think I might be able to take him," Zelgadis answered, humoring the boy. "If I'm lucky."  
The child grinned at the chimera. "Check this out Sirius-san," he said. "Once you see my talent with a sword, you'll wish that I was there helpin' you guys kill Dark Star!"  
Filia missed the uncomfortable moment of silence that followed, she had entered her house before her son had finished speaking. She passed through the kitchen and made her way to the part of the house that served as the shop proper. A cloaked and hooded figure was standing in front of a marble pedastool, examining a costly vase. Filia noticed with approval that the man was richly dressed, fine linens and silks. "May I help you?" she asked the potential customer. "We"re actually closed right now, but if you had some sort of special need...?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do have a special need, as you put it." the hooded man replied. Filia frowned, thinking she recognized the voice. The cloaked man pulled back his hood. "I need to speak with you all right away, it's very important." Xellos said.  
*_  
_


	4. Leavetakings

Slayers CHAOTIC  
by linainverse7047  
  
Chapter Four- "Leavetakings"  
XELLOS prepared himself for the explosion of Filia's anger. She was so predictable sometimes, he mused.  
"What are you doing here, you filthy Mazoku?" the dragon woman shrieked. "I want you to stay as far away from my home as you can get, forever!"  
"Now, now, Filia-san," the priest replied smoothly. "Such racial slurs are not very becoming of a lady such as yourself." He picked up the vase he had been regarding. "Is this pre-Crozoean? Very nice."  
Filia rubbed her temple with one hand and sighed heavily. "What do you want, Xellos?" she asked testily. "Or did you only come here to discuss my fine selection of ceramics?"  
He replaced the vase on the marble stand and met Filia's gaze. "It's a matter of some importance, actually." he said. "Concerning your son, I believe." Xellos could see in her eyes that he had her now; hook, line, and sinker.  
"Lay one hand on Val and I swear-"  
Xellos waved his hand in the air, dismissing what Filia had been about to say. "That's all water under the bridge, my dear. I give you my solemn word that I will not actively bring any sort of pain to the boy. I am only here to make certain that he fufills his destiny."   
Filia shook her head almost violently. "What good is the 'solemn word' of a Mazoku like yourself?" she spat.  
"Again with the name-calling," Xellos replied, losing a little of his patience. "My word on this is actually as good as the gold you gave to Lina's sister, that I can assure you. As you feared, the Mazoku race has a definite intrest in Val, and they will try anything to seperate the boy from your protective care."  
Filia looked at him doubtfully. "Why do you see fit to tell me this?" she asked him stubbornly. "And what exactly are you wearing?"  
Xellos held his arms out and did a little half-turn. "Do you like it?" he asked cheerfully. "I myself think it makes me look quite distinguished." He stopped posing and fixed the dragon woman with an even stare. "But my wardrobe hardly matters, and we have more important matters to discuss. I should think that you wouldn't let yourself be so easily distracted when your son's health and well-being are concerned." There, he thought. That should hush her up for now. He went on before Filia could interupt him again, just in case. "I trust the others are here finally?" Filia nodded curtly. "Very well then," Xellos continued. "I suggest that I bring everyone up to speed at once. Time is not our friend, but I'm sure you have already realized that, Filia-san."  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked.   
Xellos gave her his most innocent look. "Surely you must have noticed that the boy will be a man before much longer?" he asked lightly. He went on without pausing for breath, for if you extended your hand to Filia, she was as likely to tear your entire arm off as to shake it. "Might we move this discussion to the kitchen? I'm pretty sure that's where you have the others hidden away. I don't want to have to say everything twice, and I could use a glass of water. Have you noticed how hot it's been lately?"  
Filia was grinding her teeth so hard that Xellos could clearly hear them scrape against one another. "Why don't you just take your lies and stories somewhere else, Mazoku?" she asked with venom in her voice.  
"No need to show me, Filia-san." Xellos continued politely. "I'm sure I can find the kitchen on my own. I mean, it's one of the main areas of your house right? And if I know the others, they will all be gathered 'round the table fighting over the food." He began to walk sedately toward the back of the house, where he knew the kitchen would be located. If he had seen one house in Ceipheed's Blessing, he had seen them all.  
"We already ate." Filia replied curtly.  
Xellos smiled sweetly. "I'm not hungry." he retorted.   
They entered the kitchen, and to his surprize Xellos found it empty. The door to the backyard banged open and let in a trail of people led by Lina Inverse. "Hey Filia, Sirius says he's sorry but he can't stay. He had to leave a few minutes ago......." The sorceress stopped dead in her tracks. Amelia, who was right on Lina's heels, ran into the older woman, earning her a sharp look from the red-head. "Xellos!" Lina said, much to sweetly. "Long time no see. What brings you to this corner of the world? Nice ensemble, by the way." she said, nodding at Xellos's new clothing.  
"Thank you, I'm quite fond of them myself. The cloak alone is an extraordinary garment." He gave a slight bow to Lina. "And it has been awhile, hasn't it? Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry, always a pleasure." Xellos paused when his gaze fell on the Val, and he tried not to let his amazment show on his face. "And who do we have here? Might it be the birthday boy I've heard so much about?"  
The boy regarded him silently for several seconds, his orange eyes weighing and measuring Xellos. A smile slowly bloomed on the child's scarred face. "Uncle Xellos!" Val exclaimed happily. The boy threw himself at Xellos and gave him a tight hug. Xellos didn't miss the look that was passed between the other adults in the room, though his expression gave nothing away. He ruffled the boy's green hair fondly. Val really was growing up to be quite a charmer.  
"Hey, Xellos, check it out. I got my sword back!" Gourry said with cheer. "You just missed that guy from the Underworld."  
Lina cuffed the blonde man half-heartedly. "That's Overworld, you dork," she sighed. "And why don't you just advertise to the entire Mazoku race that Gorun Nova is back in this world? That's just begging for it to get stolen by some ambitious dark lord. It's a wonder you've managed to keep a hold of it this long, if you ask me."  
The swordsman gave her a blank look. "But I didn't ask. At least, I don't think I did." Confused, he turned to the chimera on his right. "Did I ask Lina anything, Zel?" he inquired.  
"Not recently," Zelgadis replied. "But since when has Lina ever had to have been asked before she shares her opinion." Xellos chuckled slightly at the chimera's remark.  
"What was that, Zel?" Lina growled.  
"Nothing." he replied quickly.  
Amelia chuckled nervously. "So, Xellos-san, what brings you to Ceipheed's Blessing?" she asked casually.  
Lina planted her fists on her hips. "Yes, Xellos," she said with honeyed tones. "I think we should all be very intrested to hear your reasons for being here."  
Xellos knelt down so he could look Val in the eye. "Don't you think you should go to your room and find your other drawings?" he asked the boy. "I would very much like to see the fruits of your talent."  
"Okay." the child replied. He turned to Filia. "May I be excused, Mama?"  
Filia nodded, and they all watched in silence as the child skipped out of the kitchen on his way upstairs. When he was out of earshot, the dragon woman rounded on Xellos. "How do you know about Val's intrest in art?" she asked suspisiously.  
For an answer, Xellos waved his hand over the cloud-colored orb that capped his new staff. The colors within it swirled like a restless sky, then dissolved to show an image of Val climbing the stairs within it. "I won't tell you that I haven't been watching you for the past several days," he told her. "I needed to know when the rest of you arrived. Now that I think about it, " he said. "Maybe we should all have a seat." Without waiting for the others to respond, Xellos took a chair at the head of the table and sat. "Oh, Filia, could you be so kind as to bring that pitcher of water to the table? And a glass? Talking is thirsty work in weather such as this."  
Grumbling, Filia did as she was asked, she even poured Xellos a glass of water herself, though Xellos was quite sure she spilled some in his lap on purpose. "So sorry." she said with false sincerity.  
"No matter," Xellos replied smoothly. He mopped the water up as best he could. when he was finished, Xellos looked up to see that the others had each taken their own seats.  
"Well," Lina said, fixing Xellos with her unnerving red gaze. "Talk."  
Xellos leaned back casually in his chair. "Filia-san," he began. "Do you still have that thing I gave you?"  
"What? Oh, you mean this thing?" She reached into the pocket of her dress and retrieved the silver cuff bracelet. Filia set the bracelet on the table in front of her, and Lina made a grab at it.  
"Pretty!" the sorceress exclaimed. She probed along the outer surface of the cuff until she found the catch, which sprang open when she pressed it. Lina removed the demon's blood talisman from her left wrist and donned the silver bracelet in its place. "That's funny," she said. "The catch must be broken." She tried to close it around her wrist again, only to have the bracelet pop back open.  
"Not broken," Xellos replied, gently taking the bracelet from Lina. He held it up for the others to see, then snapped it closed with a metalic click. "It just wasn't meant to be worn by you, Lina-san."  
"It looks very familiar...." Amelia said. "Who does it belong to?"   
"It was until late the property of the Greater Beast. Before that, it resided in the tresure vault of the tenth emperor of Elmekia. And before that, who can say? I would have asked Zelas about it myself, but when I left her services I'm afraid I took this without asking."  
"Is that why you gave it to me? So the Beast King would find it in my possesion and think I stole it?" Filia demanded.  
"Wait a minute," Zelgadis said before Xellos could answer the dragon. "Did you say you left the Beast King's employ?"  
"Lina," Gourry whispered loudly. "Who's the Beast King?"  
"Not now, Gourry." Lina replied. "I'm intrested in knowing the answer as well, Xellos. Care to enlighten us?"  
The priest nodded. "Certainly." he said. "It is true that I no longer take orders from the Beast King. We parted company some six months ago, actually. I now have a different master to take orders from."  
"Is that where the new outfit came from?" Lina asked him. Xellos nodded, and the sorceress continued. "So you must have gotten a promotion."  
"In a manner of speaking, I guess." Xellos answered.  
Zelgadis directed a frown his way. "So who do you work for now? I know you once took orders from Hellmaster Phibrizzo, but from what I understood that was a temporary--"  
"But Hellmaster is dead!" Gourry exclaimed triumphantly. "I remembered that Lina." he said smugly.  
Lina rolled her eyes skyward. "So you did. Zelgadis raised an intresting question, Xellos. Who do you take your orders from now? Dolphin? Dynast Grusherra?"  
Xellos held up both hands in a warding-off gesture. "Heavens no," he laughed. "The Deep Sea would have cheerfully killed me even when I was working for Zelas, there is no love lost between those two. As for Grusherra, I would be surprised if he showed an intrest in me. He always thought so highly of himself, pitting the other dark lords against each other to see who can bring about Ruby-Eye's resurection first. But I digress. I can tell you honestly that I have had no contact with any of the higher-level Mazoku in the past six months."  
"You've gone renegade?" Amelia asked, disbelief in her voice. "Like Gaav?"  
Xellos shook his head quickly. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that, Amelia-san. Gaav was indeed foolish to oppose the Mazoku so openly. We have all seen where that got him. Frankly I don't feel entirely safe divulging my plans to the lot of you. Not that any one of you would believe me."  
"We most certainly will not!" Filia cried, a self-righteous note in her voice. "A leopard can't change it's spots, Xellos. How do we know you aren't spinning some elaborate story to get us to trust you enough to follow you? For all we know you could lead us right into some Mazoku trap!"  
Xellos made a soothing gesture. "Peace, Filia-san. I will not lie to you and say that the Mazoku are not intrested in my actions. However, I speak the truth when I say I want no part of their objectives."  
"And what exactly are the Mazokus' intentions?" Amelia inquired from her seat at the far end of the table. "Do you know what they are after?"  
Xellos nodded. "They are after the boy." he said bluntly. "Val posseses great power and ability, but he has no direction. The Mazoku intend to seperate the child from your guardianship and turn him to their side."  
"And why do you go against this?" Lina asked. "Wheren't you the one they sent to accomplish that objective before?"  
"Yes, but that was before." he replied smoothly. "What the Mazoku don't realize is that they would never be able to control Val's power. He would be far more dangerous to them than Gaav ever was"  
Amelia sat up straighter. "So that's why you're working apart from the Mazoku," she said. "You're trying to save them from Val, aren't you?"  
Filia sniffed. "Why else?" she asked scornfully. "The only thing that concerns you is keeping up your own wretched existance."  
The priest rolled his eyes skyward. This conversation was becoming very irritating. "That's not it at all. If Val was a threat to the Mazoku as a whole, couldn't you imagine the threat he would be to humanity? Where Gaav failed, Val would most definately suceed. After all, Val is still the heir to Gaav's power."  
"What do you mean by that?" Zelgadis asked.  
Xellos spread his hands out before him and shrugged slightly. "It's unclear, Zelgadis-san." he replied. "In the past few weeks I have been digging up any information I could find on Val and his relationship with the Demon Dragon King. So far what I've been able to find doesn't really add up to much, and most of it we already knew. Apparently, before Filia's people destroyed them, Val was a prince among the Ancient Dragons. He managed to escape the slaughter of his people and travelled alone for many decades, seeking revenge. Val was near death when Gaav heard of him, and the Demon Dragon wasted no time in approaching him with his offer. When Gaav began to seriously implement his crusade, he passed on a great deal of power to his most loyal servant, Valgaav. It was enough power to guarantee that Gaav's fight would be carried on should he himself fail."  
Lina leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head. "But the use he put that power to was vengence," she said. "He wasn't really carrying on his master's fight, was he?"  
"By trying to kill the person he thought responsible for his master's death?" Xellos asked. "I'd say that's carrying on Gaav's fight. And Valgaav's ultimate objective was ridding the world of Shinzoku and Mazoku, something his former master had desired as well. He very nearly suceeded too."  
Zelgadis frowned thoughtfully at Xellos. "Are you implying that Val may continue that mission now that he's been reborn?" he asked.  
Xellos returned the chimera's stare. "I honestly don't know. What I do know is this: one," He held up a hand and began ticking points off with his fingers. "Val is more powerful than any of us truly realize Two, nothing has succeeded in killing him, so that leads me to believe there is a higher power behind the scenes in his life. Three, even in this incarnation, he retains the powers of Gaav, as well as some other unknown power. By the way, Filia-san, have you begun teaching the boy magic yet?"  
The dragon woman looked startled. "No, actually. I was waiting to hear Lina-san's advice on the matter."  
Lina stopped relaxing and looked to Filia. "Me?" she asked. "Why were you waiting on my opinion?"  
"Well, I must admit that I have some misgivings about letting Val learn magic. What if he can't control it?" Filia replied.  
Zelgadis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Or what if he later uses that magic against you?"  
Xellos thought the chimera had a good point. He spared a glance for Filia, who had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well..." she replied.  
"Well, nothing." Lina said firmly. "I'm sure we have all entertained those kind of thoughts, Filia. An ounce of caution, right?"  
Filia nodded, a slight smile begining to form upon her lips. Xellos raised his hand slightly. "I think," he said in a low tone. "That we should continue this conversation momentarily." He was met with puzzled stares from those seated with him. "I hear the boy coming downstairs." Xellos explained.  
There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, broken soon enough by Val as he dashed into the kitchen. "I got my drawings, Uncle Xellos!" the boy cried, coming to a halt next to the priest's chair. "Here you go." Val passed him a rolled-up parchment. "This one is for you to keep." Xellos unrolled the paper and found it to be a likeness of Filia, skillfully rendered.   
"This is quite good, Val-chan." he enthused. Xellos carefully re-rolled the paper and made it disappear into his cloak. "Let's see what else you've got."  
"Okay." Val held out a packet of papers bound with string for Xellos's inspection. The priest took the proferred bundle and untied the string to have a look at his pictures. They were all very well done, as if they had been done by a well-trained artist instead of a small boy.   
"Nice," Xellos murmured, flipping through each picture. There was even what appeared to be a self-portrait of the boy. Toward the end of the pile, Xellos found a series of drawings and sketches of people he did not recognize. In one, an Ancient Dragon man in fine robes was holding the hand of another Dragon, a woman of great beauty. There were several drawings of a young Ancient Dragon girl, and near the back, Xellos found a likeness that made the hair on the back of his neck stand upright. Trying not to let his alarm show, he held up that picture for the others to see. "Val does quite well, especially for one so young. I think he captured the image of this man best of all."  
Lina grabbed the picture out of Xellos's hand, staring hard at the drawing of the red-haired man in a yellow coat. Xellos heard Filia's sharp intake of breath and guessed her son had not revealed this particular work of art to her prior to today.  
"You like it, Uncle Xellos?" Val asked eagerly. "I just finished that one today. I got the idea from a dream I had." Xellos exchanged a meaningful look with Filia. The boy's reply had sounded innocent enough, but Xellos found himself wondering for the hundredth time what effect Val's rebirth would have on the balance of the world.  
"I think it's very nice." Xellos replied, keeping his voice even and pleasant. He took the picture of the Demon Dragon King and replaced it in the sheaf of papers, speaking to the child as he retied the string holding the bundle together. "I believe it is past your bedtime, Val-chan. Why don't you and I go upstairs and get you tucked into bed. I'll even tell you a story." Xellos noticed Filia looking at him with shocked disbelief, and he felt he should soothe the woman's fears for her son. "Maybe you could convince your mother to come upstairs with us and help you get ready for bed." he added. The boy nodded obediently and made his way back to the staircase. Xellos rose from his chair and offered Filia his arm when she herself stood up. With a derisive snort, Filia turned her head the other way and walked briskly after Val. Shaking his head slightly, Xellos follwed.  
  
*  
  
"So what do you make of Xellos's story, Lina?" Zelgadis asked her.   
She had been sitting with her arms crossed, deep in thought. Lina looked up and leaned toward the table, resting her arms on the smooth wooden surface and making a conscious effort to keep her hands still. "I think," she began slowly. "That I still trust Xellos about the same as always."  
"That's exactly what I think." Amelia interjected. "He hasn't really told us anything, and all he does is leave us with more questions."  
"But," Lina said firmly. "He seemed genuinely concerned when he spoke of Val being a threat to humanity as well. And it looked to me that Val had charmed his way into 'Uncle Xellos's' heart just as easily as he had done with the rest of us."  
"That kid is really cute," Gourry added. "And smart, too."  
"You would think a dirt worm was smart." Lina retorted. "Now back to what I was saying. "Even though I don't trust him on a whole, I truly believe he would not let any harm come to Val. I don't know why though, maybe it was something in his face when he was speaking."  
"But this is Xellos we're talking about!" Amelia cried. "Just nine months ago he was willing to kill you if it would serve his purpose."  
"I think that I agree with Lina," Zelgadis remarked. "I did get the impression that he would never even consider hurting the boy. However," he mused. "While he may protect Val with his very life, who's to say that he wouldn't allow or even encourage harm to the rest of us?"   
Lina sighed. "That's why I don't trust Xellos." she said. "But at the same time, what he had said could very well happen." Amelia gave her a hard look, and Lina continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy as much as the rest of you, but I know that each of us has thought at least once that he could be a major threat to us and the rest of the world. Even Filia, Val's own mother." Lina paused and raised a questioning eyebrow at Amelia. "Well. Am I wrong?"  
"I haven't really given it that much thought," Gourry answered. Lina resisted the strong urge to cuff him, and the swordsman finished, "But yeah, I think I have thought that once or twice."  
Lina sighed heavily. "Thanks for the affirmation, Jellyfish. Boy, when Gourry starts thinking these things, it must be really obvious, huh?"  
Amelia stood up, planting her fists on her hips in that self-righteous way she some times had. Lina prayed to any god that would listen that Amelia wouldn't go off on one of her justice tirades. Lina's prayer must have been heard, because all the princess said was, "But he's just a little boy..."  
"He won't stay that way for long," Xellos said, re-entering the kitchen with Filia just behind him. "Or have you not noticed?" Lina watched the priest warily as he approached the table and pulled out a chair, guesturing for Filia to sit. The dragon woman ignored him, and Xellos took that chair himself. "Well," Xellos said with a smile. "What did we miss?"  
Zelgadis poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher. "Not much." he answered.  
"Yeah," Gourry added. "Just a whole lot about not trusting you, Xellos. Nothing really exciting." Lina did cuff him this time, making the blonde man yelp from the blow. "Ow. Man, Lina, I was just answering Xellos's question."  
Xellos shrugged. "I thought as much." he said with a sigh. "I wouldn't expect you to. We all know I'm not the most trust-worthy of people."  
"You got that right." Filia sneered.  
The purple-haired man ignored her. "But I ask that you at least believe me when I say that we must take the boy to safety right now. We have wasted too much time already." Lina was surprised to see Xellos begin to look a little frustrated. She had never seen the Mazoku betray his emotions to that extent before.  
"If you were so concerned about wasting time, why haven't you told us anything of real value yet?" Filia asked.  
Xellos stood up quickly, and Lina saw Zelgadis instinctively reach for his sword. She herself was a heartbeat away from casting a Ragna Blade, just in case Xellos seemed threatening. The priest gave each of them a hard stare. "I tell you this, we have to get Val out of here now." he said. "Every second we spend arguing about how untrustworthy I am is a second that we desparately need to make our escape."  
"Escape from what?" Filia asked disdainfully.  
The purple-haired man heaved a huge, disgusted sigh. "What is the matter with you, Filia?" he exclaimed. "Every time I try to say anything, you always have to contradict and belittle me! Just listen, please."  
"I'll listen when you say something worth hearing, you filthy Mazoku!" Filia retorted.  
"Again with the 'filthy Mazoku'!" Xellos exclaimed. "If you are going to speak to me like that you should at least learn some new insults."  
Filia snarled. "Maybe you're not worth the time it takes to think of new insults! Have you ever thought of that, namagomi?"   
Both the dragon and the Mazoku were shouting now, and it was making Lina's head hurt. She tried to ignore thier shrill arguments and began rubbing her temples. For a moment, Lina was convinced she heard. some sort of banging. It's probably just stress making me hear things, she thought to herself. I would be surprised if I could actually hear anything with those two carrying on.  
"And you think that your people were pure and sweet and good." Xellos said tauntingly. "Would you like me to tell you some more facts about Golden Dragon history, Filia-san? Do you want to know what they did to the children? And that's just the Ancient Dragons I'm talking about. Have you heard what they used to do with humans?"  
Filia clapped her hands over her ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she cried. "I don't want to listen to your lies!"  
Amelia, ever the peacemaker, spoke up then. "Filia-san, please calm down. You know he only does this to provoke you."  
"Don't want to hear the truth is what you mean!" he shouted. Xellos paused then, holding up one hand for silence. Lina heaved a sigh of relief. She was starting to get a headache from the shouting. "Listen," Xellos said quietly. "Do you hear that?"  
Lina closed her eyes and concentrated, but all she could hear was the pounding in her own head. "Nothing." she told Xellos. She did hear something then and jerked her head up. "Wait," she amended. "It's like shouting, and...... Drums? I think I hear drums."  
"Gongs." Zelgadis said suddenly. "They're executioner gongs."  
Amelia looked startled. "They still put people to death in this village?" she asked Filia.  
"Only people that serve the Mazoku race and cannot be reformed." Filia replied. She gave Xellos a hard look. "Do you have any human servants in this village? Is that how you are able to spy on us?"  
"Nightwatchers?" Xellos asked. "As far as I know, there are two Nightwatchers that live on a farm about five miles from the village proper. But I myself never employed any, for I always found them to be rather annoying."  
Lina felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Gourry. "Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"  
"Lina, what are Nightstalkers?"  
Her temper had already been stretched to its limit tonight, making her explode at the blonde man. "Nightwatchers, you moron. I can't believe you've never heard of them! Every child in all the land is told the stories about the Nightwatchers and thier pacts with the Mazoku!" Lina paused to take a breath and saw the hurt look on Gourry's face. It made her feel bad, so she softened her tone and explained. "The Nightwatchers are people that serve the Mazoku, but are not Mazoku themselves. Nightwatchers can be from any race, but mostly they are human. They swear blood oaths to-"  
"They can't be from any race, Lina-san." Filia interrupted. "Dragons are too close to the gods to ever be a part of something so...so evil."  
"Truly?" Xellos said, far too innocently in Lina's opinion. "I believe at one point the Greater Beast had almost three thousand Nightwatchers sworn solely to her, and at least a thousand were dragons. And at least half of the Dragons were Golden. When a dragon falls from grace, they fall far." He paused and looked at the ceiling, as if he could see through it to were Val lay sleeping above them. Lina felt a chill run through her. Xellos continued, "But I think we already knew that."  
Taking a breath, Lina continued what she had been saying quickly, before Filia could turn the topic of the conversation into an argument with Xellos. It was best not to let them get sidetracked, or they would be up all night. "Anyway. Nightwatchers swore blood oaths that bound them into service of a particualr Mazoku. Some were bound only to one master, and others were bound to many. They work in secrecy and shadow, and are feared all across the land for the atrocious crimes they commit in the names of thier masters. In short, not very pleasent people."  
Gourry rubbed his chin thoughtfuly. "I see." he said slowly. Lina rolled her eyes.  
"Um, does it sound like those gongs are getting closer?" Amelia asked. The room fell quiet, and each of them strained to listen. Lina could hear the gongs quite clearly now, it sounded almost like--  
"They're at the front door!" Zelgadi exclaimed, leaping out of his chair and drawing his sword with that fluid grace that Lina sometimes envied. The chimera bolted out of the kitchen, and Amelia followed after him. Lina, Filia, Xellos and Gourry caught up a moment later. Zelgadis looked relieved. "Good, it's locked," he said after he tried the door. As if on cue, part of an axe-blade appeared in the wooden door, just above Zel's head. Zelgadis jerked back from the door.   
Filia glanced out the small window facing the front yard. "The axe was thrown," she assured them. "There are a bunch of people near the edge of the yard, they look like villagers." She turned away from the window and scowled at the axe partially sticking out from her front door. "They are probably after you, Xellos." She paused, and Lina could see the dragon woman turn pale. "Oh gods," Filia whispered, turning away from the window quickly. Lina took her place at the window, gazing out into the night.   
There was a large group of villagers about twenty paces from the door, some with torches, and some with pitchforks and crude homemade weapons. Scanning the crowd, Lina saw what had upset Filia so. Two men at the head of the crowd wear carrying pikes like banners before them. Mounted on each pike was a head, but neither of them were human. The torchlight glared harshly on a glass eye set into the eye socket of the larger head. "Gravos and Jillas," Lina said to no one in particular. "Xellos's idea about getting out of here is starting to sound like a pretty good one." Just as the words left her mouth, the crowd outside surged forward, advancing toward Filia's front door. "Filia!" Lina cried. "Go wake Val, and gather has many supplies as you can. We needed to be gone from here ten minutes ago. Gourry, Zel, find something to block the door." Filia nodded and dashed upstairs. The two men Lina had singled out began pushing display tables in front of the door. "Be sure to stay away from the windows," Lina advised, stepping away from the window herself. "Amelia, Xellos, come with me to the kitchen. We should take as much food as we can carry." She turned to address the men engaged in securing the door. "When you think it will hold, help us in the kitchen. As soon as Filia comes back downstairs, we leave."  
Outside, the crowd of villagers began to roar.  
  
*  
  
He walked aimlessly through corridors that had once been familiar to him. The Golden Dragons had changed all of that; now there were gaping holes were walls should have been, and he could see the smoke-filled sky through several rents in the ceiling. Picking his way carefully over a pile of debris, he tried to keep his fear under control. He had to find Mother and Sallah.  
Another volley of dragonfire hit the palace, rocking the structure all the way down to the foundation. He tensed, expecting a portion of the roof to come down right on top of him. The attackers passed by overhead, and he could see their pale golden underbellies through a hole in the ceiling. He was young, but the sight of the Goldens filled him with rage none the less. Abandoning his search for a mother and sister who were most likely dead anyway, he decided that if he must die, he would take as many of the Goldens with him as he could. He wanted them to hurt as much as they had hurt him and his people.  
Quicker than thought, he shifted his body into his dragon form and launched himself into the air. He shot out of the largest hole in the ceiling, intent on a Golden gliding just above him. His small wings beat at the air, and he forced himself higher and higher. The Golden saw him approach and prepared to open fire on him, but he was too fast and too clever. Dodging dragonfire, he pulled himself still higher, colliding with the Golden in a fury of teeth and claws. He ripped into the Golden's soft stomach with his taloned feet and bit deep into his enemy's throat. The Golden gave a terrified shriek and tried to shake him off. He clung tenaciously to his advasary, the Golden's hot blood running into his mouth and down his own throat. At last, the larger Dragon convulsed and began to plummet from the sky. He clung to the corpse of the Golden as they fell together in a tangle of wings. Moments before the dragons hit the flaming ruins of the palace, he let go and rose into the air once more to find another murderer to repay.  
He was shaking; no, someone was shaking him. He bagan to hear a voice, one that did not fit with this time of place. "Val! Val, honey, wake up! Something terrible has happened and we need to leave now."  
"Sallah?" he asked, confused. He seemed to be flying alone in the smoky sky now, the Goldens had gone. "Mother?"  
"Yes, honey, it's Mama." the voice replied. It did not sound like Mother. "Come on, open your eyes."  
Only then did he realize he was dreaming. Val's eyes poopped open in startlement, and he saw his mama standing over him. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. He rubbed his head, it was starting to ache.  
"It's okay, my sweet boy," Mama said, lifting him gently from his bed. Val allowed his mother to help him dress, even though he was big enough to have managed on his own now. He thought that she really needed something to keep herself busy, for there was a look of ill-disguised fear in her eyes. "There are just some people outside who are upset with us and want us to leave the village." Mama continued. "Nothing to be worried about." She fussed with his pants, trying to tug the hems down to reach his ankles. "Come on dear, get whatever you can carry, we may not be back for a while."  
"But this is our home," Val protested. "Why do we have to leave because some stupid villagers are mad at us?"  
Mama shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Val. But we do need to hurry."  
He nodded sullenly and took his pencil case from the dresser, along with a stack of parchment and the completed drawings. Val put his most treasured belongings in his leather pack and scanned the room. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the small stuffed kitten from his bed. He was really getting to old for stuffed animals, but the kitten was his favorite. Uncle Gravos had bought it for him when he was a baby.  
"Do you have everything?" Mama asked. Val nodded and took her hand. They left the room together, and Val spared it one last glance before they turned the corner and descended the stairs. Val could hear shouting coming from just outside the front door, and the door itself looked like it had been hacked at with a woodsman's axe. He saw the tables stacked in front of the door and becan to feel fear worm its way into his stomach. Val and his mother arrived in the kitchen, where his "aunts" and "uncles" were gathered.  
Uncle Gourry and Uncle Zel were busy holding the back door closed against a tide of villagers trying to enter the house. His aunts were helping Uncle Xellos push the heavy oak table across the kitchen in an effort to secure the back door. The voices outside were quite loud now, and Val could hear thier shouts clearly.  
"Kill the witch!"  
"Give us the devil-child!"  
"Stop hiding and face us, witch!"  
Angrily, Val realized they were talking about him and Mama. "My Mama's not a witch!" he shouted back. "And I'm not a devil-child!" He looked at his mother. "Why are they saying such things?"  
"I don't know, dear boy, but you should keep your voice down." Mama replied.  
"Why? They already know we're in here." Suddenly the window above the sink shattered, someone had thrown a rock through it. Val yelped in surprise.  
"Stay away from the windows!" Aunt Lina shouted above the din.  
Uncle Xellos stopped assisting the women and knelt before Val, his hands on the child's shoulders. "Val-chan, listen to me." he said. "We're in alot of trouble and we need you to help us out."  
Mama grabbed Val away from the purple-haired man. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
Uncle Xellos spared her a look. "The boy can get us out of here safely, without us having to try to fight our way through a hundred or so villagers. Even if we could get past them, I don't think you want Val to see what they have decorating those sticks out there, am I right?" Mama nodded, and Uncle Xellos continued. "The Ancient Dragons were quite adept at teleportation, so long as they were teleporting to a place that they had been before. He can take us out of here in one shot."  
"Why does it have to be Val?" Filia argued. "You could do it, or I could."  
"No, you can't." he told her firmly. "You don't have the kind of power that it takes to teleport six other people, and neither do I. Val's the only choice."  
"But you could take three others and I could take the remaining two."  
"And take the chance that we would wind up on opposite sides of the country? Besides, I can't teleport at all. It's not official buisness." Uncle Xellos said.  
Mama gave him a hard stare. "What are you playing at, Xellos?"  
Val thought he smelled something then, thick and acrid. He looked around and saw smoke pouring through the shattered remains of the window. "Oh no." he moaned.  
"Filia, Xellos!" Aunt Lina shouted above the roar of the invading crowd. "In case you didn't notice, we have a real problem here! Stop arguing for five minutes and help us get out of here alive!"  
Val's fears were realized as he watched a lit torch sail through the hole were the window used to be and land on the wooden floor. "Mama! Fire!" he shouted. Filia rushed to pick up the torch and hurled it back outside into the night.  
"Filia-san!" Aunt Amelia called, still helping Aunt Lina with the table. "I think the front room is burning!"  
Uncle Zelgadis grunted. "They've stopped trying to get in. Don't worry about the table, Amelia." He turned to Mama. "I think they mean to smoke us out."  
"There's no time for argument then." Uncle Xellos said with authority. "Val-chan, do you think you could do something to get us out of here if I helped you?"  
Val hesitated, but the smell of the smoke decided him. "I think so."  
"Good. Everyone, gather in a circle around Val." The others did as instructed, if reluctantly. "Okay, Val. I want you to close your eyes and think very hard about somewhere you have been before. Anywhere will do, so long as it's outside of Ceipheed's Blesing." Val did so, thinking of the trees, the beautiful trees. And the smoke. And the little girl with the flame-red hair. "Do you have a place in your mind?" Uncle Xellos asked. Val nodded. "Good. Now, very carefully, I want you to think about all of us. I want you to touch us, but touch us with your mind, not your hands. Good. This is is the hard part, but I want you to know that if you can't do it, don't worry. We can find another way out of the village. Here we go. Think about the place you've chosen, and think about us. Make the two images one in your mind, and shift reality a little. Make us be at that place."  
Val saw himself among the trees, as well as Lina, Amelia, Gourry and the others gathered around him. Their image was wrong though, they seemed to.....flicker. Frowning hard, he reached deep inside himself to gather enough power to make it work. The image of them in the woods was stronger now, more clear. He began to feel a vague sensation of falling, but he did not stop trying to move them. He felt it then, a tiny hole in reality that they were passing through. Val could smell the trees and hear the sounds of the forest.  
He landed in a layer of dead leaves, falling hard on his rump. Dazed, he looked around him and saw they had all made it into the forest, though everyone appeared to be sleeping. With a relieved sigh, Val fell onto his back amidst the leaves. In moments darkness claimed him.  
  
*  
HOME 


	5. Anya

Slayers CHAOTIC  
by linainverse7047  
  
Chapter Five: "Anya"  
THE world returned slowly to Gourry. The first thing he was aware of was the sound of birdsong, high and penetrating. He opened his eyes and felt the sunlight stab into his skull like a knife. Groaning softly, he sat up and took note of his surroundings.   
It appeared that they had wound up in some forest, Gourry wasn't sure where. Lina lay sprawled on the grass a few feet from him, Zelgadis was about three yards distant, and Gourry could find no sign of the others. Gourry rose unsteadly to his feet and called out, "Hello?" He winced. Shouting was not really the best idea, considering the headache that was begining to form behind his eyes. He was also kind of dizzy, so he decided it would be best to sit back down.  
Gourry knelt beside Lina's still form and gently shook the sorceress's shoulder. "Lina," he said softly. "Hey Lina, wake up." Lina only groaned softly, so Gourry ceased shaking her shoulder and began poking her arm. "Hey Lina. Come on, get up." he pleaded. "Zelgadis is still asleep, the others are missing, and I have no idea where we are or how we got here." His efforts at waking the sorceress were proving unfruitful. Gourry sighed and moved on to where Zelgadis lay prone. "Zel. Hey Zel," he said, and repeated the method of waking he had tried on Lina. After a few moments shaking, Zelgadis opened his eyes.  
"Gourry, you can stop shaking me now." the chimera said dryly. "With this headache it's making me kind of dizzy."  
"Oh, sorry." Gourry replied, standing and helping the other man up. "Do you know where we are?"  
Zelgadis scanned their surroundings. After gazing up at the sky for a moment, he shook his head. "Not a clue." he answered. "It appears we are in a forest of some sort, but it could be any one in the world. From the light, I'd say it's about two hours past noon, but I don't know for sure because of the trees." Gourry looked at the chimera blankly. "These trees are too tall for me to see the sun's position in the sky." Zelgadis explained. He looked around a bit more, noticing Lina for the first time. "Where are the others?" he asked Gourry. The blonde man shrugged. "Well, they can't have gone too far. I would imagine that Val's teleportation affected them the same way it affected us. Shall we go look around for them?"  
"Sure." Gourry replied. "I tried waking Lina, but she sleeps like a log. Maybe we should just let her sleep while we try to find Amelia, Filia, Val, and Xellos."  
"She should be fine, we won't go too far into the woods."  
Gourry nodded. "Well then, let's go."   
Side by side, the chimera and the swordsman advanced into the forest. They walked for a while in companionable silence, and Gourry observed thier surroundings with intrest. The forest was quite lovely, with tall deciduous trees whose leaves were just begining to turn red and gold. The sun was shining brightly overhead, the birds were singing thier glorious melodies, and the smell of green growing things was heavy in the air. Walking through this arboreal paradise, Gourry found it hard to believe that there could ever be anything wrong in the world. He spied an apple tree, its boughs heavy with ripe fruit, and suddenly realized he was very hungry.  
"Hey Zel, want a couple of apples?" Gourry asked as he began picking.  
Zelgadis glanced at the apple tree and a frown touched his face. "Wait!" he cried. Gourry paused, about to take a big bite of the red fruit. "Look at the tree, Gourry," the chimera said, pointing. "It has flowers _and_ fruit at the same time. It looks like the tree is enchanted. We don't know what would happen to you if you ate an enchanted apple."  
"Hmm, I guess you have a point," Gourry said, and tossed the apples to the ground, where they abruptly shattered like glass. Gourry jumped back, startled. "Wow," he mused, kneeling to get a closer look at the apple shards littering the forest floor. "It almost looks like rubies, but rubies don't break like that when you drop them."  
"I don't think we want to know." Zelgadis replied. "I don't think any of the others came this way. We should head back and see if Lina's awake yet."  
Gourry stood up, the strange apple forgotten. "Maybe everyone else is back in the clearing, too. If they woke up before us and decided to explore, most likely they would have returned to the place that we all arrived at. Makes sense, doesn't it?"  
His friend looked at him askance. "You sure you didn't take a bite from one of those apples?" he asked.  
"I didn't. Why?"  
"No reason," Zelgadis replied with a shake of his head.  
They continued walking back to the clearing. About halfway back, Gourry saw a flash of red through the trees. "Hey, Lina!" he cried joyfully, breaking away from the path he and Zelgadis were taking. "You're awake!" He wove his way around several tree trunks and came upon a stream. The chimera had no choice but to follow him or become seperrated. There was indeed a red-headed young woman in the water, and she turned at the sound of Gourry's voice. Gourry realized belatedly that the girl in the water was quite naked; also, she was not Lina.  
The lady shrieked, her green eyes wide and indignant. Gourry averted his gaze quickly and tried to apologize to her. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew."   
The young woman hurridly splashed ashore and snatched up her clothing from the bank. She began to flee, pulling her dress on as she went. She paused once to give Gourry a full-handed slap, then she rushed away and was swallowed by the trees. Gourry stared after her, wondering why women always felt the need to slap a man everytime he makes a little mistake.  
After a long silence, Zelgadis clapped Gourry on the shoulder. "It was an honest mistake," he said mildly. "For a moment I thought it was Lina also. Same hair color."  
"And pretty much the same breast size." Gourry added, rubbing his stinging cheek.   
Zelgadis chuckled. "You did get an eyefull. But when have you seen Lina naked?"  
Gourry smiled his most innocent smile. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he bluffed. Zelgadis burst out laughing, and Gourry joined him. They headed back to the path and made their way toward the clearing, chuckling all the way.  
When they reached the area were they had woken up, both men stopped in their tracks, their laughter dying in their throats. For the first time since awakening in this beautiful forest, Gourry began to feel uneasy.  
Lina was gone.  
  
*  
  
In a portion of the Enchanted Forest that looked remarkabley like a rain forest, Filia slept on. She was oblivious to the world around her, paying mind only to the world of dreams in which she was immersed.  
Filia stood on a high balconey overlooking most of the Forest. She knew with a strange, dream-like certainty that she was a stranger here. She was meant to observe, nothing more. Filia began to find herslf growing uneasy in her role as a watcher. Below her, the Enchanted Forest stretched on for miles and miles. The trees were bathed in that rare golden light that only comes just before sunset. The air was still; it seemed as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation.  
From out of nowhere, a swath of crimson fire cut a path through the trees. There was no sound, just the explosive flare of the flames.  
Filia sincerely wished she was elsewhere.  
She was in a courtyard of some sort, with armed soldiers rushing past her toward the palace gates. A woman and a girl stood off to one side, comforting each other in their fear. A man approached them. He seemed to be talking to them, but Filia could hear no words. The man's mouth was moving though, and the young girl nodded in reply to what the man said.  
_The girl's father, that's who "the man" was._  
The father whistled, but once more Filia heard no sound. A horse trotted up to the man, and he mounted easily. He waved once to his wife and daughter before galloping after a group of soldiers.  
Filia found she was now wandering the streets of the city, lost and disoriented. She walked alone, surrounded by silently burning buildings. There was a shadow up ahead, a shadow vaguely shaped like a man. The woman and the girl  
_The Queen and the Princess_  
were in the shadow's path. Filia opened her mouth to warn them and found she herself could not break the almost suffocating silence of this dream.  
_This vision.  
_The queen saw the shadow first, and pulled her daughter close. She began to speak without sound, her green eyes filled with hate and contempt. The shadow reached out with long, slightly misshapen arms and laid a hand on each of the queen's cheeks. The queen continued to speak, but now there was fear in her eyes. The man-shaped shadow placed an almost gentle kiss on the queen's brow.  
He snapped her neck.  
It was the first sound that reached Filia, and it was deafening after so much unnatural quite. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears to try and drown out that horrible crack. She opened her eyes and saw that the dream  
_The vision._  
had paused while her eyes were closed. The shadow released the queen, and her body slid to the ground with impossible slowness. The princess stood still in horror, her gaze locked on her dead mother. The shadow-man turned to look directly at Filia.  
"As long as they had been there before." he said with Xello's voice. The shadow dissolved to reveal the the face of the man beneath.  
Filia's own scream woke her.  
  
*  
  
When Lina awoke from the teleportation-induced blackout, she was surprised to see Xellos sitting up against an oak tree, reading a small leather-bound book. "Hey, there," she mumbled, rising a bit unsteadily.   
Xellos looked up from his reading. "Good morning, Lina-san," he said pleasently. "Have a nice nap?"  
"Not really." Lina replied, massaging her aching temples.  
The priest shrugged. "The trip can be a little rough, if you're not used to it." He chuckled. "I myself have a bit of a headache, and I'm an old hand at teleportation."  
Abandoning the relief of her throbbing skull, Lina scanned their surroundings. "Where is everybody?" she asked.  
"Oh, I imagine they're around here somewhere." Xellos answered. "They probably woke up before us and wandered off. Even if they went far, they should run into us eventually, so long as we ourselves stay put."  
"So you were out cold too, huh?"  
Xellos looked slightly flustered. "Ah, yeah, actually. Although I would appriciate it if you wouldn't mention it to anyone. It wouldn't do my reputation any good if it got out that I couldn't handle simple teleportation backlash."  
Lina rolled her eyes in a gesture meant to convey her immpatience with men and their delicate egos. "Deal," she said, plopping down next to the mazoku. She craned her neck, trying to see the title of the book Xellos was holding. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, not really expecting him to answer.  
Apparently Xellos wasn't in his usual secretive mood today, for he tilted the book enough to allow Lina to see the title. _The Histories and Myths of Fa'Sharn, _it read in flaking gold leaf on its ancient cover.  
"Fa'Sharn?" Lina said. "What's that?"  
Xellos made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "This, I think." he replied. "Looks like the Enchanted Forest to me, and most of the lands of Fa'Sharn are covered by this strange place."  
Lina looked around with more intrest. "This is the Enchanted Forest? I always thought it was a myth." They sat in silence for a moment, and Lina went over every legend she had ever heard regarding the Enchanted Forest in her mind. It was said that it was a very hard place to get into, and an even harder one to get out of. Places could move around in the Enchanted Forest, which could explain the fact that Xellos was the only one around when she woke up. Also, she had heard tales of fearsome beasts that roamed the Forest looking for those unlucky enough to be lost within it. "We could use a guide." Lina said.  
"I agree," Xellos replied. "It says in this book that only those who are born in the Enchanted Forest can easily find their way around inside. Now, if I could just remember how to get to the Sacred Grounds...."  
Lina held up a hand for silence. "Listen," she whispered. "Do you hear something?" Xellos cocked his head and listened carefully. Lina heard the noise again, something crashing through the undergrowth. She rose silently, preparing to launch a Fireball if anything remotely threatening burst into the clearing. The mazoku also rose to his feet, holding his pale wooden staff before him. The crashing noises were getting closer.  
It was not a horrible creature ready to devour the lost that came running into the clearing, but a slightly damp red-haired girl tugging at the laces of her blue dress. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lina and Xellos.  
"Father above!" she swore. "Just how many people managed to get in today?" She straightened the neckline of her dress and stared at the sorceress and the priest. It looked to Lina that the girl had dressed in a hurry, right after a bath. Her hair was still dripping and darkening the blue of her dress to almost black. "You!" the girl gasped, staring at Xellos with wide green eyes. She dropped her gaze in the fashion of someone who has just realized that they were being very rude. The girl kissed the first two fingers of her right hand and touched them to her forehead, and then her heart. Lina watched, confused, as Xellos returned the gesture.  
The strange girl turned to look at Lina for the first time. An expression of indignation touched her face and she turned back to Xellos. "Please forgive my bluntness, Prophet," she said, waving her hand in Lina's direction. "But what buisness do you have bringing that abomination to this place?"   
"Abomination?!" Lina cried, outraged. She stepped closer to the girl, meaning to intimidate her if she had to, and was surprised to find she could look the girl in the eye without craning her neck. Despite herself, she found it quite refreshing to encounter someone who was as short as herself. "Who are you calling an abomination?"  
The girl's leaf-colored eyes shifted back to Lina. Her expression changed from one closely resembling disgust to something almost like pity. "Oh. She doesn't know?" she asked Xellos. The priest shook his head.  
This was too much for Lina. "She doesn't know what?" she asked. "Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here! Xellos, what is this girl talking about?"  
The girl in blue turned back to Lina. "I'm sorry I called you an abomination," she said, and Lina could hear that she was sincere. "And I have forgotten my manners. I am Anya Fa'Sharn, First of Her Name, Queen of the Summoners of Fa'Sharn."  
"Summoners?" Lina asked. "What is this, the land of legends? Am I still asleep, Xellos, dreaming of some crazy place where forests move around and people from extinct races come running out of nowhere?"  
Anya Fa'Sharn rounded on Lina. "You of all people should know that the Koumazyatsu-zoku are not an extinct race," she said heatedly. "We just choose to stay safe in the Enchanted Forest and don't really have much contact with the outside world. By the way," Anya continued, her expression softening to one of polite intrest. "Where do you come from, and how should I call you?"  
Lina blinked in surprise. This girl could change emotions at the drop of a hat. One minute the Summoner had been almost angry, and the next moment she was quite pleasent. "I am Lina Inverse," Lina answered. She waited for the inevitable reaction that came from people hearing her name. Much to her chagrin, no reply came from the "Summoner" girl. "I come from Zefilia."  
This time Anya did react. "Zefilia?" she exclaimed. "That's across the ocean! Is Lina Inverse one of the ones you told me to wait for, Prophet?"   
"Wait a minute," Lina drawled. She turned to give Xellos an intimidating glare. "What does she mean by that, Xellos? And why does she keep calling you 'Prophet'?"  
Xellos looked slightly uncomfortable. "She's right, I did tell her to be expecting you and the others." he said.  
"There are others with you?" Anya asked.  
Lina nodded and gave Xellos a sharp stare, as if to say _I'm not done with you yet_. "Yes. A princess, about a few inches shorter than me, with black hair and a perchant for righteous speeches." she said, counting them of on her fingers. "A golden Dragon with anger managment problems and a young Ancient Dragon boy that she adopted. A chronically depressed chimera. And a blonde swordsman who has more muscle than brains."  
Anya flushed a deep scarlet. "Um....I think I just saw those last two that you mentioned," she said quietly. "Back the way I came."  
"You did?" Lina asked. Anya nodded, still red to her roots. "Can you find them again, do you think?"  
Anya opened her mouth to reply, indignation flashing in her eyes. Xellos placed a hand on the queen's arm, and she meekly subsided and replied politely to the question Lina had asked. "Yes, I can find them again. In fact, I may be able to find all of your companions; although don't expect them to be all in one place, or even as close as the chimera-man and the blonde."   
Lina was still amazed at the effect Xellos had on this girl of uncertain temperment. Too bad he couldn't calm Filia with a touch on her arm, it would save so many headaches. Something was going on here, but Lina couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was quite obivious that Anya Fa'Sharn, First of Her Name, Holy Righteous Queen of Whatever knew Xellos in a deeper way than some stranger chance-met in the middle of an insane forest. What bothered her more was the fact that Anya had called her an abomination; to her face no less. Lina herself knew that due to her reputation a great many people feared her, perhaps even hated her, but none would have the courage to speak it so bluntly when she was around. Anya had apologized after, of course, and she seemed quite sincere, but not a bit frightened. And she knew Xellos.  
"Lina Inverse of Zefilia?" Anya asked, pulling Lina away from her ponderings. "I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, but if we are going to find your friends, I need you to focus on the task. The Enchanted Forest will find a mind that wanders, and it will make the feet belonging to that mind do the same." Anya smiled kindly. "I do not doubt that I will be able to find you again, but I would rather not take the chance of losing you in the first place. There are other things in this Forest far worse than Summoners, and far less friendly to strangers."  
"Of course." Lina said. "Oh, and just call me Lina, if you would."  
Anya nodded. "Prophet, are you ready as well?"  
"Away from the Sacred Grounds, you may call me Xellos, Your Grace." Xellos replied smoothly.  
"Then you must call me Anya, if you would." the queen answered. "Perhaps the Enchanted Forest is not the safest place for titles anyway," she laughed. "The rebels have grown uneasy, Pro-- Xellos-sama."  
Xellos raised a questioning eyebrow. "Have they now?" he asked. "Where is your guard then, Anya?"  
To Lina's amazement, the queen ducked her head. Anya was a strong, stubborn noble woman; a ruler of an entire kingdom, yet she treated Xellos as slightly superior than her self. It was as if the girl regarded him as greater among equals. It was very interesting indeed, and Lina made a mental note of it.  
Recovering from her embarassmenr, Anya smiled winningly to Xellos. "You and Lina are my guards today!" she declared brightly. "I will find your friends, and in return all of you will guide me to the city, and be my guests at the manor. I insist that you all stay at least one night, and I will have my kitchens prepare a grand meal."  
Lina's ears perked up. "Food?" she asked. "Well, if food's involved, you've found the right people for the job, You Highness." Lina took the other woman by the hand and set off into the trees. "Let's go!" Lina thought the sooner she was reunited with her friends and given a decent meal, the better.  
  
*  
  
Amelia woke from a very pleasent dream to encounter a very unpleasent reality. First off, she had what was surely the worst headache she had ever had in her entire life; secondly, she appeared to be completely alone in a strange wooded area. The princess recalled some of the hasty conversation between Xellos and Filia when Xellos had said they might all end up at different corners of the world. Pushing that bleak thought aside, Amelia rose gingerly to her feet, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness engulfed her. Once she felt that the world had stopped spinning, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.  
Amelia was indeed alone, there was no one within eyeshot. If Amelia knew her friends, she was positive that they _all_ wouldn't have gone off while she herself was sleeping. At least, they wouldn't go far. She sighed wearily. This was just like the time after Dark Star's first appearance when they had all been seperated. Amelia squared her shoulders and put on a confident face. That had turned out all right, and this time was no different. It would all be okay as long as she kept a positive attitude.  
Just on the off chance that Lina was indeed around somewhere wanting to play a joke on the unsuspecting princess, Amelia cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Hello! Lina-san, Zelgadis-san? Can you hear me?" She waited a few moments for a reply, but none came. Amelia allowed herself a single long-suffering sigh, then began walking around the stand of trees trying to find her bearings. First thing to do was to get out of this forest and find a town or village where she could get some information. Amelia began to pace deliberately in circles until she could decide on a direction to take. At least, she was pretty sure she was walking in circles only five feet in diameter, but she didn't pass the same tree twice. Amelia pause, confused. After a few moments contemplation, she decided to head north. She glanced at the tree trunks surrounding her, recalling that her sister had once told her that moss grows thickest on the north-facing side of the bark. To her surprise, the trees near her were growing moss in equal proportions on all sides. Amelia bent for a closer look and discovered the moss had an almost irradescent quality to it. She traced a finger through the moss, and her finger came away dusted with sparkling white powder. Odd.  
She traced her finger once more through the strange moss, forming a crude arrow pointing to her left. Amelia set off in that direction, planning on marking every tree she passed to keep track of her path. She realized vaguely that if Zelgadis or the others found it, she would have also left a very effective trail-marker for her friends to follow. Satisfied with her navigation abilities, ahe walked sedately through the trees for about five minutes. After a while Amelia noticed another tree sporting the same moss on its trunk just ahead of her. When she reached that particular tree, she stopped dead in her tracks with amazement.  
There was an arrow traced in the moss. More importantly, it was the arrow _she_ had drawn; Amelia recognized the slight dip in the longest line of the arrow that was the result of swiping her finger through the moss so quickly. _Most_ importantly, the arrow was facing back the direction she had come from. She sighed again, feeling less and less postive by the minute. Her life-long good attitude won through though, and Amelia squared her shoulders and continued walking.  
She had advanced three paces when she heard a rustle in the tree branches directly over her head. Amelia looked up, and a young man fell from the braches and hung there by his knees. The princess took an involuntary step backward. It was Valgaav, back from the dead and less than four feet in front of her; and she was all alone....  
"Hi, Auntie Amelia!" Valgaav said. Amelia blinked, then realized she was staring at Val as if she had seen a ghost. _In a way I have_, she thought._ A dead man reflected in the living one._ It was true; Val had aged remarkably since Amelia had seen him last, and he bore a very strong resemblence to his former self. He was hanging upside down from a tree limb, which gave his long hair the appearence that it was standing on end.   
Amelia recovered her composure quickly, feeling slightly embarassed at herself. "Val-chan," she said brightly. "It's good to see you!"  
Val nimbly climbed down the tree he had been occupying and stood in front of Amelia. Much to her chagrin, she had to tilt her chin up to look him in the eye. Val smiled winningly. "Yeah, now neither of us are totaly lost anymore." he said. "Because I know where you are and you know where I am."  
Amelia grinned in spite of her momentary fear that still left her slightly shaken. "Yeah, now we're just lost together." she replied. She waved a hand at him. "Maybe we should find you some new clothes, those you're wearing don't look too comfortable."  
Val looked down at his pants, which now fell just past his knees, and shrugged. "It's not too bad," he replied. "Just cutting off my circulation a little, but otherwise comfortable."   
The two of them began to laugh, and Amelia's unease was forgotten. "Val-chan," she asked, trying to catch her breath. "Do you have any idea where we are?"  
The Ancient Dragon looked around with mild intrest. "I would hazard a guess that we are somewhere in the Enchanted Forest."  
Amelia burst out laughing again. Val had such an earnest look on his face, but he was clearly pulling her leg. As far as she knew, the Enchanted Forest only existed in the fairy-tales and bedtime stories her mother had told Amelia and Gracia when they were small. Pretty soon she thought Val would start trying to convince her that unicorns and the Koumazyatsu-zoku really existed. Getting to know Val over the last few days had shown Amelia what an imaginative boy he was. Then again, he wasn't really a boy any longer.  
A frown touched Val's handsome, scarred face. "Why are you laughing, Auntie Amelia?" he asked. "I'm serious."  
The princess tried to stop laughing with only partial sucess. "I'm sorry, Val-chan," she gasped between giggles. "But the Enchanted Forest is just a legend. No one has ever actually seen it."  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me then, oh wise Princess of Seyruun," he drawled, sketching a slight bow in Amelia's direction. "You believe in Ceipheed, do you not?"  
"Yes, of course." Amelia replied, puzzled. "What sort of question is that?"  
"Ah-ha!" Val said with a slight air of smugness. "But you have not actually _seen _Ceipheed, have you?"  
He had her there. Amelia frowned slightly. "I see your point." she stated. "Just because we don't know for sure if something exists, we shouldn't just assume it doesn't."  
Val clapped once. "By George, I think she's got it!" he cried.  
Amelia found her self laughing once more at the young man's silliness. "You're in a hyper mood," she said, not unkindly. "Any particular reason?"  
He shrugged. "Just energetic." he replied absently. "I guess that nap did me good."  
"Really? You didn't have a headache?"  
Val shook his head. "Nope. I was just really tired so I had some weird dreams, but I'm fine."  
Amelia felt a slight stab of jealousy. She would rather have had weird dreams then the current ache behind her eyes. Seemed to her that Val got the better end of the deal. "So Val," she said. "How do you think we should go about trying to find our way around this place?"  
"Hmm," the Ancient Dragon mused. "Think back to anything you've ever heard in the stories told about the Enchanted Forest. I know going straight is hopeless, because the path will only double back on itself without you even knowing."  
"Going around in circles gets you somewhere." Amelia supplied.  
Val considered this bit of information for a moment. "But I don't think it would work if we were _deliberately_ going in circles," he said. "This place works on unconscious thoughts."  
"Like in the story!" Amelia cried. "When the hero Arslain gets lost in the Forest, he goes to sleep and is able to find his way to the Sacred Grounds in his dream!"  
"The Legend of Baradoth, right!" Val replied. "I love that story!"  
Amelia nodded. "Especially the part where Arslain has to face the Troll King." she said.  
"Did you ever read Lament of Arslain?" Val asked quietly. Amelia shook her head. "Not surprising," the young man continued. "It's almost as old as the Legend of Baradoth, and there are very few copies around today. I only got to read it because my great-father was the man who translated it into our language. That copy was destroyed long ago, though...." He shook his head as if to clear it. Amelia frowned at him, puzzled by what he had said. After a short silence, Val cleared his throat and continued. "It tells the story of what happens to Arslain after The Legend of Baradoth. How he accused Baradoth of being a false Prophet and was subsequently cast out by the Koumazyatsu-zoku."  
"The Summoners, right." Amelia said.  
Val nodded. "They were right to exile him, though." he went on. "Arslain went on to do great amounts of evil just before he disappeared."  
"Wow," Amelia said quietly.   
The Ancient Dragon grinned merrily. "Yeah, makes you wonder what happened to other heros when they retired from being heroic." he said wryly.  
Amelia clenched her fists slightly. "Other heros are real heros!" she cried truimphanty. "Sir Delecon of Twin Pass, Serenela the Fair, Florian de'Lancy..."  
"Those people are saints, not heros." Val scoffed. "Saints and martyrs are the only heros that should count, if you ask me."  
Amelia shrugged, signafying that she would let it go. For the first time she noticed that they had been walking aimlessly around during their conversation. Amelia stopped in her tracks and grabbed the Ryuzoku's arm. "Hey, Val-chan, look!" She pointed down, where a path was now under their feet. "It's working!" As they watched, the path faded away and was replaced by grassy dirt scattered with forest debris. "If we keep on walking without thinking about it, the path will find us!"  
Val held up his palm for Amelia to slap it, then returned the gesture. "Alright," he said. "Now we need a topic of discussion to take our minds off walking."  
Amelia thought for a moment. "What about The Tin Knight?" she asked. "Have you read that one?"  
"Oh, yes." he replied enthusiasticly. He began to discuss the finer points of this particular piece of literature, and they fell into an easy conversation. Amelia discovered that Val was remarkably well-read, he knew all of the stories Amelia mentioned, and he mentioned quite a few that she had never heard of.   
Unknown to Amelia, they dirt path was with them the whole time, right beneth their feet, guiding and setting their course. Neither she nor Val noticed that the path was now strewn with black feathers.  
  
*  
  
Filia glared all about her, furious and frustrated and throwing murderous glances at a bush. The forest was kind of creepy and dark, almost swamp-like. She had been completely alone when she woke from that strange dream that had left her with a massive migraine. Somehow, Filia was sure that her present state was Xellos's doing. She lashed her tail violently and paced about the clearing. Now matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from said clearing.  
The first time was no big deal: she had followed a small stream into the trees for about forty yards. There had been a break in the trees, and Filia rushed through it. She found her self back in the clearing. Everything was right, the rocks, the strange gnarled tree, and the stream, which faded away while she sat there looking at it stupidly. Filia had started following the stream south, but when she re-entered that baffling glen she was on the north edge.  
The second time she tried to leave had been a bit more nerve-wracking. Filia had gotten at least a hundred paces away from that damnable clearing when she came to a steep drop. She began to climb carefully down, until a foothold fell away beneath her, causing her to slide the last ten feet. Right back into the blasted clearing. For the seventh time in her life, Filia swore. Loudly. Without apologizing.  
Her third and final escape attempt was the worst of all. She was sitting there, fuming silently, when all about her she hear a rumbling noise. Right before her very eyes a large, thorny hedge burst through the ground, surrounding the stupid clearing. "Hey!" she had shouted, running to the bush. "Don't do that! I need to get out!" She was slightly panicked at the time, and she tried to crawl under the hedge. The bush seemed to fight back and hinder her progress as much as it could. Finally, she managed to push through to the other side. The bloody clearing was staring back at her.  
Now she paced like a caged thing, her torn pink dress fluttering about her knees in ragged strips. With a great sigh, she plopped down on the ground and shouted to no one in particular, "Fine! I'm just going to stay here, then!"  
To Filia's extreme annoyance, the forest seemed not to care.  
  
*  
  
____**__**__**  
**_  
_  
_  
___


End file.
